Conejillo de Umbrella
by Viigor
Summary: REEDITADO CON NUEVAS ESCENAS. Un joven argentino se va a buscar un futuro mejor a la tierra de las oportunidades AKA USA. Su tío de Racoon city le dara un trabajo en un bar. MÁS ORIGINAL DE LO QUE PARECE, fijense el título. COMPLETA con epilogo.
1. Prologo

**Conejillo de Umbrella**

**Notas importantes****:**

**Cuando la letra es _cursiva_**** significa que estan hablando en Español en un entorno donde la lengua es Ingles.**

**Bla bla bla (texto) personaje piensa mientras dice otra cosa./ 'Bla' pensando.**

Resident Evil y sus personajes son propiedad de Capcom.

Sé lo que están pensando, queridos lectores (si es que aun me dejan llamarlos así). ¿Como es que apareces recien ahora? ¿Y nada más para revolver una historia ya terminada? Siento si les molesta, pero he hecho esto por mí más bien. Esta es la unica creación que pude terminar antes de que Alexander Godslayer acertara en el hecho de como arruiné Biohazard G-Work, así que quería consagrarla aun más. Hay escenas nuevas, dialogo una Moniq con más personalidad. Se los dejo servido, y disculpen las molestias.

Con ustedes, un prologo:

"Me canse, ya no aguanto más esta situación", se dijo Ezequiel. Cansado de una universidad publica (la única donde podía ir) donde lo único que hacen los profesores matemáticos es hablar idioteces sin tratar de enseñar y de una situación laboral nada prometedora se dispuso a mudarse a Estados Unidos, donde un tío suyo le daría alojamiento, y talvez un trabajo. Estudiaba ingeniería metalúrgica, pero a pesar de ese grato título en Argentina no eran buscados esos profesionales, debido a la falta de industria. Lo único que podía hacer con ese título en su país era manejar un taxi (realmente patético). Sus padres no querían que se fuera, pero no iban a frenarlo, era lo que él creía mejor, a pesar de dudar un poco. Con todo tramitado, maletas armadas y tío esperando sólo quedó esperar su avión en el aeropuerto.

Fines de Febrero del ´98, aeropuerto de Ezeiza, Buenos Aires Argentina:

En medio del gran edificio donde fluye tanta gente, bullicio y equipaje para recorrer grandes distancias por viajes de variados motivos, una persona se preparaba para efectuar el suyo:

-Bueno ma, en cualquier momento me voy a "La tierra de las oportunidades".– decía Ezequiel soltando sus maletas y tomando asiento.

Es un joven de 20 años, 1.73 m de altura, de cabello negro corto y ojos oscuros, robusto por sus años de natación y pesas. Siempre trataba de disimular su poca paciencia con un sentido del humor teñido de sarcasmo y poca paciencia. Sus padres nunca le pudieron quitar su actitud visceral (el se jacta de ser "muy sincero") y de contestador, causa de ser una persona de pocos amigos y de que tuviera problemas con autoridades de trabajo o escuelas (casi lo expulsan de la secundaria, pero de trabajos más de uno lo habían echado). Si hay algo que le guste más que las armas son los videojuegos que las incluyen.

-Hijo, te pido que trates no volverte tan aparatoso como esos pelotudos del país del norte.– le decía su padre.

-Sí Eduardo, tranquilo, voy a comportarme de una forma tan sociopata como aquí, y no se me pegaran sus actitudes.

-¿Y el tío José que parentesco tenía?– preguntó su madre tomando asiento.

-Primo hermano mío es.– contestó su padre.

-¿Estas seguro que me va a dar un trabajo allá?

-Y, mira, hay lugar en el bar que trabaja para vos. Pero no es algo así que sorprenda. Igual busca algo para seguir tus estudios.

-Ay, no sé, a pesar de tener título para los yanquis no voy a ser más que un indio tira flechas. Y además un bar, la puta madre, voy a llegar de lejos...

-No te conformes con poco.

-¡Mira que si mejora el país me vuelvo!

-Ah, y pórtate bien, no hagas cagadas...

-Sí, siempre esa confianza vos conmigo ¿No? (¡forro!), ¿Che vieja, me compras unos chocolates?

-Vos podes pagártelos.– le contesto su madre, ofreciéndole un diario del día.

-Nooo, dale, ya me pague el anti-mareo. Me la compre Umbrella y me salió más cara además.

Siguieron discutiendo los típicos temas antes de la larga separación: "Llama todos los días, manda e-mails (si es que habían aprendido a manejarlos), todos te van a extrañar (Ezequiel respondió a este tema con un "lo dudo"), vas a extrañar la carne vacuna de este país, abrígate, etc."

Finalmente lo llamaron a su plataforma:

-Atención vuelo Aerolíneas Argentinas 159 con escala en Panamá, Miami, Aeropuerto de Racoon.– se oía en los auriculares.

-Bueno, espero llegar con bien.

Abrazo a sus padres, su madre (exageradamente sensible) le dio un abrazo más largo llorando.

-Te vamos a extrañar.– le decía su madre.

-¡Vas a ver que es un alivio!– le dijo Ezequiel tratando de poner un poco de humor de su estilo a la despedida.

Ezequiel ya era parte de la "fuga de cerebros".

Finalmente luego de caminar por todos los corredores entró al avión y dio con su asiento, rogando que no le tocara el estereotipo de abuelita insoportable y habladora como compañera de asiento. Le toco un compatriota que se bajaba en Miami.

Con el habló por todo el viaje mientras les daba gana. Por lo menos los dos eran buenos habladores, así que se pudieron soportar más fácil esas 14 horas, acompañadas de comida empaquetada tan mediocre como las películas que pasaron.

A la mañana del sábado siguiente Aeropuerto de Racoon City, Estados Unidos:

_-¡Ay, que cansancio,¿ donde esta este hijo de la_...– Ezequiel se calló al ver un cartel con su apellido.

Tal letrero era sostenido por un hombre treintaañero al cual se acercó y no pudo reconocer de inmediato. De seguro era justamente porque la última vez que lo vio fue hace como cuatro años.

_-¡José! ¿Sos vos? _

_-No,¡voy a ser la madre Teresa, boludo!_

_-Sí... sos el mismo turro de siempre. Vamonos que estoy muy cansado._

Después de la verificación de pasaporte, Ezequiel miro la hora en su reloj, cerca de las 9 de la mañana.

_-Espérame que me compro algo de comer, tengo más hambre que piojo de peluca._

_-Deja que te pago yo. Anda poniendo tu ingles en practica._

-OK, quiero algo con chocolate.

José echo a reir antes de poder decir...

-¡Tu acento apesta!

-Y, uno hace lo que puede...

Tenía suerte de que el inglés que aprendió con películas subtituladas, videojuegos y algún curso le sirviera. Pero su acento obviaba su origen latino, MUCHO.

Masticando su segunda barra de chocolate ya habían subido a la camioneta, bastante bien cuidada, aunque ciertamente humilde.

-¿Esta es tu cafetera?– con un acento así, Ezequiel aun podía disimular un tono sarcástico.

-¿Solo te aprendiste los insultos yankis? ¿Acaso mirabas muchas pelis de Stan Lee?

_-No, yo soy así. Al final ¿Qué me toca hacer en el bar?_

_-Descargar mercadería, atender a la gente._

_-Ya tengo experiencia en eso..._

_-Pues que bien ¿Vas a seguir con tus estudios?_

_-Eso quiero, espero que me den cabida en las facultades de allí._

_-Acá se llaman _universidades

_-Mira vos, yo pense que iba a encontrarme con alguien que hablaba como Cowboy, una onda:"Dondeu se fueroun los cuatrerous"_

_Su tío río, pero esperaba que no le gustara mucho el chiste: después de todo quería descansar, y esa risotada o que le pida otro comentarios sarcasticotes no era algo para lo que estaba de humor._

_-¿Me despertas cuando lleguemos?_

_-Sí, dormí tranquilo que es más de una hora. Una y media con este transito de mierda.–_golpeaba el volante.

_-¡Dulces sueños para mi!–_ Ezequiel se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se durmió en unos minutos.

Racoon City, bar de la zona de las afueras, una hora y media después:

_-Ya llegamos, despiértate._

_-Voy–bostezó– ¿se te pego la pronunciación europea?_

_-Sí, me la pegó Darío._

_-¿Y ese quien es?_

_-Ah, no te lo presente, es el proveedor. Vas a ir a pata, disculpa, pero te necesito ahora para laburar._

Ezequiel pegó un suspiro que indicaba queja.

_-Haceme un café por lo menos._

Finalmente entro al bar donde trabajaría, se llamaba "Bar Jack". No era un lugar muy grande, más bien un típico bar esquinero bastante sencillo sin mucha capacidad de alojamiento. Era bastante 'descolorido' a no ser por sus botellas de licor variado que daban un poco de adorno. Había un mostrador largo, el cual tenía los banquillos giratorios como parte integral de tal mesón, obviamente alrededor.

José no le negó el café, y puso sus maletas debajo del mostrador.

_-Toma la dirección– _José le dio un volante_– y ven que te enseño unas cosas básicas, sígueme._

_-A ver.– _Ezequiel lo siguió hasta la caja registradora

_-Acá ponemos esto– _le mostró sin levantarla fuera de la altura del mesón una pistola 9 mm

_-Uy, una Glock._

_La pistola de polimero no brillaba, pero para Ezequiel resplandecía: cosas de la curiosidad, le interesaban las armas gracias al Quake II._

_-¿Sabes manejarla?_

_-Sí, no hay problema– _tratando de disimular un poco de impresión.

_-Igual no te preocupes, ya no pasan tan seguido como hace unos años. Si tienes que cargarla ahí hay una caja de balas y un clip extra._

_-Bueno, me voy. Una cosa más ¿Dónde vivimos?–_ preguntó Ezequiel manoteando el carro.

_-En la cuadra de al lado. Llévate el carrito y abrígate que es invierno acá ahora._

_-Si no me lo decías no me daba cuenta.– dijo Ezequiel, poniéndose una chamarra._

Tienda mayorista "Darío's":

Después de diez minutos de circular por callecitas peatonales y otra maraña de callejones (sin perderse de milagro) Ezequiel finalmente dio con el negocio del proveedor. Entró sin más, con el frío sin nieve haciéndolo apurarse. Era una sencilla bodega mayorista, con estantes tan variados como las mercaderías que al parecer se vendían. Las paredes estaban adornadas con calendarios y volantes para verificación de stock, o tapadas por más cajas de cartón.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

A ese llamado el argentino vio hacia una oficina que estaba un poco arriba. La que llamó era una adolescente vestida con ropa larga al igual que él, de cabello rubio no muy largo, tan sólo un poco más abajo que la altura de sus hombros. La jovencita que dijo eso fue bajando las escaleras. Ella no quitaba la vista de Ezequiel conforme bajaba, y él tampoco de ella. En eso, antes de que ella quedara en frente suyo, el joven ya se 'presentaba'.

-Buenas... vengo del bar ...para pedir... déjame ver...

No ayudado por su memoria ni su inglés rudimentario, él simplemente hizo a un lado el carro y revisó el bolsillo de su chamarra. Sacó una Orden de Compra.

-No te conozco... ¿De que bar dices que eres?

Finalmente ella saltó los dos últimos escalones y quedó en frente de él. Se dio cuenta que el latino le sacaba como una cabeza de altura.

-Pues... de parte de... de José... Sí, vengo de parte de José.

-¿Nuevo empleado?

-Además de ser el sobrino... sí.

-Bueno, pues... Mucho gusto, soy Sarah. Trabajamos con tu tío desde siempre...

Por arte de reflejo el joven extendió la mano y la estrechó con la de ella.

-Ezequiel.– dijo él solamente.

La jovencita de al parecer no más de dieciséis años miró un poco extrañada que se tratara tan formalmente, pero el joven no notó la expresión.

-Con todo respeto... casi me pierdo tratando de encontrar este lugar. ¿Puedo llevarme la mercadería de una vez? José me va a empezar a joder...- tartamudeó él, tratando de inspirar humor.

Ahora a ella le hacia gracia por la confianza de hablar en cierta forma no muy sofisticada.

-Bueno... sí lo pides tan educadamente, te voy a atender primero. Sígueme.

-Perdona la forma bruta de hablar. Mi inglés es mierda.

Ella acalló una risa: no quería incomodarlo, pero su pronunciación y su selección de palabras eran simplemente rústicas.

Ezequiel la seguía por detrás, dejando el carro. Ella hablaba volteando a cada rato con su vista puesta en él, viendo como este recorría con su mirada la pequeña bodega. Él se limitaba a fingir un poco más de simpatía.

-¿Y de donde vienes? José no nos contó de ningún sobrino aquí.

-De _Argentina– _dijo con su acento el nombre propio en habla castellana.

-¿Y que te trae por...

Su distracción la hizo callar cuando tropezó con un hombre de mediana edad obeso, tan rubio como ella.

-Sarah... ¿quieres 'despertar' por favor?... ¡FIJATE POR DONDE VAS!

-Sí, tranquilo... este es ...Ezequiel... viene de parte de José

Ella lo señalaba justo cuando el joven estaba bostezando y estirándose de una forma muy poco decorosa.

-Hey... ¡despiértate tu también!– dijo el gordo tronando los dedos.

El latino calló de su bostezo. El señor se ganó una mirada de despreció de él. En eso alguien sale gritando de la oficina del piso de arriba:

-Hey Darío... ¡teléfono!

El hombre miró para arriba y se retiró, haciendo las veces de "atiéndelo" con señas a Sarah. Ezequiel expresó el desprecio a la actitud grosera con un susurro al aire:

_-"Anda a la puta que te parió... gordo de..."_

-¿Qué dices de mi padre?– preguntó la joven

-Ah... ¿era tu padre? Digo... que es un tipo maravilloso, jovial– decía Ezequiel con una sonrisa sarcástica.

La joven empezó a sonreír para luego reírse un poco, era evidente por el tono de voz que él estaba usando humor negro. Después de todo, su padre era tan osco como este joven parecía ser.

El joven argentino volvió al bar en 20 minutos con unas cajas en el carro. Casi tropieza con un patín rojo en la trastienda.

-'¡¿Que pendejo habrá dejado esto!'

Entró y reportó a su tío que ya tenía todo.

_-¿Tardaste un poco no?_

_-¡Ni hablar! Me perdí, en la bodega me atendió una chica que empezó a trabarse cuando me hablaba... y casi me mato con un patín allá atrás._

_-¡Por ser vos... mejor de lo que esperaba! quédate en el mostrador, háblate todo en ingles ahora._

_-Espero que me des tiempo de almorzar. El tipo dijo que pasaba por acá a la tarde a tomarse algo. Ese gordo tiene menos onda que un renglón._

-_Sí... Darío seguramente ¿Conociste a Sarah, su hija?_

_-Sí, ella me atendió._

_-Tiene tu edad más o menos.– _decìa el tío con cierto 'tono'.

_-¡El tiempo pasó desde que nos visitaste, hombre! Ya tengo veinte._

_- Ah... bue, pero...¿Viste que linda es?–_ preguntó José guiñando un ojo.

_-¡Sí! Linda la enana, ¿eh?_

-_¿Ya estas pensando en..._

_-No jodas... Si me meto con la hija de ese tipo y termina todo mal se te caga cliente y proveedor. Además ¿que chica de aquí querría saber algo con un sudaca?_

_-No deberías tenerte en tan baja estima. Para mi que le tienes miedo al gordo –_ comenzó a reírse.

_-Anda a cagar. ¿Sabes como lo duermo de una piña en la cara a ese gordo?– _Ezequel miraba con descontento.

-_A ti te noquea, no te hagas el rudo. Bueno, en serio_

_-Soy realista, nada que ver con autoestima_..._mejor voy a atender a ese inflamado así no me venís con pelotudeces_– señalando con la cabeza a un hombre musculoso como de un metro noventa que acababa de entrar.

-Buenos días Chris– le dijo José al hombre alto que entró– Ezequiel, hacele un café.

-En seguida.

No tuvo dificultades con las maquinas, no eran muy diferentes al bar donde trabajo en su país. Mientras dos personas más entraron:

-¿Qué tal Chris, Hola José.–dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Hola Joseph!– contestó Chris volteando sobre su banqueta giratoria.

-¿Como es que llegas temprano al bar y tarde a la comisaría?– preguntó el otro, que era el único de aspecto treintañero.

-No me vengas con trabajo ahora Brad.

-¿Vieron a la nueva recluta para STARS ayer?– preguntó Joseph mientras tomaba asiento.

-Ah, sí, es una joven de 18 años más o menos. La vi cuando hablaba con Albert en el despacho. -Todavía esta entrenando pero entra seguro.– decía Brad.

-¡Que mal que sea tan joven! ¿no?– recriminó Joseph con tono poco serio.

-Mmm, Chris es joven también, ellos podrían encajar– dijo Brad con un tono menos serio.

-Pero ¡no jodas! podría ser mi hermana menor. Además STARS es policía, no un club de sociales.

-Oye chico, un cortado por favor.

-Capuchino para mí.– pidió Joseph dejando de reír.

-En seguida señores– contestó Ezequiel, le presto un poco de atención a la charla.

Sirvió las bebidas calientes.

-¿Y quien es el nuevo?– preguntó Brad.– Mucho gusto.

-Soy sobrino de José. Un gusto también.

-¡Vaya, pero que acento!

-Sí, ya sé que apesta, pero mejorara. ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ustedes?

-Prende la tele, pon un noticiero por favor.

Ezequiel encontró el control y puso un canal de noticias. Mientras se dedicaban a charlar y discutir las noticias Ezequiel prestaba más atención a la tele, casi no cruzó palabras con los STARS ahí presentes. Entre la más de media hora que pasó ahí adentro limpiaba los vasos y tazas y atendía a otros clientes.

-Bueno, yo debo irme.– Chris se ponía de pie.

-Sí, yo me voy también.– decía Brad mientras se paraba de su banqueta.

-Me voy a tirar al blanco ¿No vemos a la tarde aquí?

-Claro, hasta luego.

Los sujetos salieron.

-Ezequiel, cerramos hasta las 14:30.

_-Que bien. _No sabes la siesta que me voy a tomar después, ¿Abrimos de nuevo hoy hasta que hora?

-Hasta las 19:30, luego reabrimos una hora después hasta las 2:00, pero desde las 18:30 te reemplazan.

_-Buen régimen horario_. ¿Cuánto me vas a pagar?

-Pretencioso ¿eh?. Del techo y comida despreocúpate. El sueldo lo vas a tener que hablar con Jack.

-¿El dueño del bar?

-¡Bravo!– era obvio, el bar tenía su nombre.

-(¿Que sera suficiente para ese?) _¿Después me prestas el chumbo para practicar puntería?_

-No, sólo lo puede llevar Jack, él la tiene licenciada. Anda a usar la maquinita de jueguitos de mi hijo si te quieres divertir, o te presto unas monedas y juegas a los pinballs de aquí.

-No me gusta el Pinball ¿No sabes cual maquinita tiene tu hijo?

-Ni idea, pero usa CDs.

_-¡Buenísimo!_ ¿Una dirección de _locutorio_?

-A dos cuadras yendo derecho para el lado opuesto donde esta Darío, en frente.

-Una cosa más ¿Qué es STARS?

-Vendrían a ser como los GEOF pero de aquí.

En el almuerzo Ezequiel se dio cuenta que la carne de allí era muy diferente, cortes diferentes, sin sabor o sin buen sabor. Luego se tomó una merecida siesta. Quisiera que hubiera durado más, pero debía volver al bar. Volviendo a su trabajo, estaba viviendo el primer día de su nueva rutina diaria, o al menos la de Sábado.

Cuando estaban abriendo de nuevo el bar:

_-Disculpa que te haga laburar el día que llegaste, sé que estas cansado..._

_-No hay drama José. Al menos no me hacen vestir un uniforme de trabajo._

_-¿Quien dice que no?_

Ezequiel quedo callado un momento, luego iba a preguntar algo pero su tío lo interrumpió con una carcajada.

_-Es joda, quédate tranquilo. Lo que sí, deja de meterte los dedos en la nariz._

_-¿Y si lo hago con discreción?– _preguntó Ezequiel bromeando.

_-No me tomes de estúpido, ¡usa pañuelos!_

Sin nada importante que haya ocurrido ya cercanas las seis de la tarde, Ezequiel ya no podía esperar para terminar su horario. Su falta de sueño estaba repercutiendo un poco en su humor.

-¿Y quien es el otro empleado, el que me releva?– preguntó Ezequiel con su peculiar acento.

-Es Michael. Viene a las seis.

-¿Tienes Comedy Central en los canales de cable?

-No sé, ¿pero que tiene ese canal de especial?

-Una comedia que se llama South...

La puerta se abrió y dos personas entraron. Se iban quitando sus pesados abrigos, eran un hombre obeso y una joven delgada de baja estatura, los dos rubios. Al parecer venían juntos, porque el señor tomo los abrigos de ambos. Ezequiel los tardó en reconocer, pero finalmente recordó.

-¿Que tal? ¡Un gusto volverlos a ver!

-Buenas tardes– contestó el hombre.

-Lo mismo digo– intervino más amistosamente la joven.

-¿Qué tal Darío? ¿Y tu Sarah como estas, no sueles venir por acá.– saludo José sonriente pero un poco extrañado.

-¿No es un club exclusivo, no?– preguntó Sarah.

-No lo tomes a mal, ¿que te servimos?

-Una cerveza.– contestó ella mientras se sentaban.

-Yo lo de siempre– intervino Darío.

La adolescente se sentó enfrente de donde estaba Ezequiel. Este se desplazó hasta una heladera debajo del mesón y sacó una cerveza de 350, la cual destapó luego de dejarla enfrente de ella.

-¡Un momento! ¿Que no esta prohibida la bebida alcohólica a menores?– el latino arrebato la cerveza.

-Sí Ezequiel... esta 'prohibido'– declaró José.

No era claro, pero aun así lo entendió. Así que dejó la cerveza a la jovencita.

-Qué la disfrutes.– dijo él, dibujando algo que no merece llamarse sonrisa.

-Gracias.– dijo ella tomando la botella de sus manos.

-¿Y que te parece este país?– preguntó ella luego de un sorbo corto.

-Ah, ¿recuerdas mi situación?

-Un poco. Anda... cuéntame.

-Pues...¡Me parece una cagada!... no, es broma. Te lo diré a la semana, pero ya extraño un poco mi país de origen (más bien la carne). Igual hasta ahora la gente me esta tratando bien, pero no me extrañaría cruzarme con un idiota que me diga "Chicano".

Justo después de la grosería Sarah había abierto bien los ojos, pero Ezequiel se dejó llevar. Mejor 'acostumbrarse rápido' a yankeelandia: estar acá no va a ser más fácil si piensan que eres malo y tonto. Ella se tomo un trío de segundos para seguir.

-…Sí, siempre hay de esos idiotas. Pero aquí no abundan, no te preocupes. Ese acento...- 'gracías a Dios' ella continuó.

-Cuando venga el número diez que me diga algo de mi acento le voy a dar dos boletos para Hawai.

-Pues voy a preguntar de nuevo... – dijo ella sonriendo.

-Bueno, uno para ti y el otro para mi.

-¿Cuando llegaste?

-Hoy a la mañana.

-¡Que trabajador! ¿No estas cansado?

-Si fuera por mi ahora babeando my almohada (que ganas que me vienen de dormir, Dios mío).– disimuladamente frotaba sus ojos con un puño, acompañando lo que decía.

Mientras, el otro empleado del bar acababa de llegar. Dos personas llegaban con él: eran Chris y una hermosa joven.

-(Pero mira que ganador) Buenas tardes– Saludó Ezequiel.

-Buenas tardes– respondieron los tres dejando sus abrigos mientras Michael se acercó y estrechó la mano de Ezequiel.

-Ezequiel, ¿no?– le preguntó el colega, pronunciando el nombre del nuevo compañero remplazando las e por las i (Izikiil).

-Sí, mucho gustó Michael.

-Ese acento...

-¿Ya viste?– le preguntaba Ezequiel a Sarah.

Michael entró al mostrador.

Ezequiel se reía un poco junto con Sarah mientras se disponía a atender a Chris y a su acompañante. Quedó atontado unos segundos por la belleza de esa joven atlética de pelo corto castaño hasta los hombros mientras le servía, recorriendo con su mirada indiscretamente...

_-¡Mírala a los ojos, idiota!– _José lo sacó del trance, haciéndolo sentir ridículo.

_-¡Forro! _(Está más buena que comer pollo con las manos).

Ezequiel continuó una charla amistosa con Sarah, hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención por la tele: como un participante de una carrera de motos sufrió un accidente atroz.

-Mira que Hijo de Puta, como se hizo mató con esa moto.– señalando el monitor

-Vaya que sí.– le contestó Sarah.

-Por eso digo que los motociclistas son imbeciles suicidas en potencia.– recordaba su odio a las motos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste de los motociclistas!– retumbo una voz femenina.

Ezequiel volteo y vio que una clienta, cercana a su edad y de cabello rubio.

-Dije que los motociclistas son imbeciles suicidas en potencia, ¿Por?

-¡Por que yo tengo una moto, y no tienes derecho a decir...

-¿Quieres que te aplauda?

-...– con una cara de enojada.

-Mira, Perdona si te ofendí, niña...

-No soy una niña... Pero tu eres un maleducado

-Dime algo que no sepa...

-Y además eres un descarado

-Caliente, Caliente– decía Ezequiel con tono burlón

-Y además imbecil.

-¡Jodete!– le enseño el dedo del medio.

-¡Eh, ya cálmate!– Chris alzó la voz.

-Déjelo, yo lo puedo controlar, estoy acostumbrada a tratar con imbeciles.

-Sí, ya lo creo.– hizo una "cara"–Usted concéntrese en tu bebida.

José al volver escuchó un poco de esa discusión. Definitivamente lo que le contaron de Ezequiel era verdad y al parecer se quedó corta la descripción: una persona de muy mal carácter, en especial con el aliciente del cansancio.

-¡Hey, tranquilos, tranquilos! Elza, Chris, les ruego que disculpen a Ezequiel, es que esta tenso por no descansar, lo estoy exprimiendo como una fruta blanda. Ezequiel, discúlpate con los comensales.

-Perdónenme señor, por favor (yanquis, ufff). Perdóneme señorita

-No, esta bien.– dijo Chris.

-Ufff, no hay problema.– respondió quejumbrosa la rubia.

Elza se quedó mirando a Ezequiel a los ojos con una expresión que mostraba desprecio. El le hizo una expresión con su ceño moviendo sus cejas hacia arriba.

-Imbecil – dijo Elza en voz baja.

-Ezequiel, mejor anda a descansar.– le aconsejo José, dándole un papel con dirección de su nuevo hogar.– _Esta te la perdono, pero no te mandes más cagadas._

_-Sí tío, no te hagas problema_. Adiós Sarah, un gusto conocerte.

-Hasta luego.– contestó ella empuñando una botella que no se empeñaba en disfrutar.

José lo acompaño hasta la salida, allá afuera:

_-Dile a tu tía que vaya haciendo la cena. ¡Ya le caíste bien a la hija de Darío,¿tuviste muchas novias allá en Argentina?_

_-No, estaba solo como un perro. Además no fue más que una charla..._

_-Mira que casi nunca viene acá, tal vez vino a verte a vos..._

_-¿Qué me va a venir a ver a mi? _

_-Tienes un problema de autoestima..._

_-Lo único que necesito para ser feliz y no entrar en intentos de suicidio es techo, comida, y dinero.– _Ezequiel sacó su actitud falsa de materialista engrosando su voz.

_-Tómalo como quieras... Deja de mandarte cagadas._

_-Uy, al final vos rompes más las bolas que mi viejo._

Luego de despedirse a su manera grosera fue a un locutorio a llamar a sus padres. En el llamado, que no fue corto, pudo hablar con su hermana y hermanos, Padre y con su emocionada madre (le rogaba que no llorara tanto). Después fue a la casa de su tío, en la cuadra de al lado del bar, tal como le habían dicho, viendo que era un departamento. Conoció allí a la familia de su tío: el pequeño Jonathan y la esposa de José, por ende su tía.

Tuvo una cena no tan desagradable a su caprichoso paladar (unas pastas que llamaban macarrones) con reproches de su tío incluidos: "Como se te ocurre bardear a los clientes, pedazo de estúpido".

Poco fue el tiempo que paso entre terminar al cena y acostarse en un catre que casi quiebra. En cuanto a tener una pelea con un cliente el primer día de su trabajo, a Ezequiel no le preocupaba, ya que siempre le pasaba por culpa de su carácter. Su primer día en un nuevo país había terminado.


	2. Racoon y sus secretos

Racoon y sus secretos

La rutina de Ezequiel tomó forma de inmediato en pocos días, sólo descansaba los domingos. Pudo solucionar lo de sus estudios y arreglar una mensualidad no tan lastimosa con el dueño del bar. Como en su país, se hizo de pocas amistades. Ellos eran dos, Michael y Sarah, pero no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos. Es una persona que prefiere la soledad.

Nada de importancia pasaba en la cuidad de Racoon, hasta mediados de año. En este tiempo su acento no mejoro casi nada, pero aprendió palabras nuevas (más bien palabrotas):

-¡DIOS! ¡Que feo horario!

Michael escuchó el ridículo acento de Ezequiel pronunciar eso, y como este compañero desvanecía sus quejas de habla anglosajona en puras profanidades en español. Al parecer estaba enojado con su tío, y le daba la razón: estaban trabajando un Domingo al mediodía. José les pidió el favor (AKA obligación) de que ellos trabajaran el domingo por él.

Las campanillas colgadas de la puerta dieron signo de que alguien entraba al bar. Antes de levantar la vista Ezequiel ya pensaba:

-'¿Quién puede venir un domingo al mediodía a este antro?'

La vista le respondió como jamás esperó que los hechos lo hicieran, pero justamente tal como Michael SÍ esperaba.

-Buenos Días– se oyó una juvenil voz.

-¿Sarah? ¿Pero que haces aquí?

-¿Hasta cuando me vas a tener con esas preguntas?– preguntó ella más divertida que harta al latino.

Detrás del mostrador Michael pudo disimular una patada suave a la pierna de Ezequiel.

-Auch... ¿QUÉ?– preguntó el latino.

No había caso. Ezequiel a veces era descrito por su tío con una sencilla palabra debido a su falta de 'tacto', la cual Michael suponía era sinónimo de Tonto: "_Pelotudísimo_".

-Nada...– dijo el joven con un tono que decía justamente 'lo contrario'.

-¿Y como estas?– intervino la única clienta a estas horas.

-Mal, pero gracias por preguntar– típica respuesta del argentino.

La tele, puesta en el alto soporte de siempre, estaba prendida para matar el aburrimiento de los empleados. Esta ofreció una noticia estremecedora, una que haría perder el control sobre los nervios más susceptibles de inmediato. Justo tan susceptibles como los de Ezequiel...

**-"A continuación, para los más pequeños, llega Plaza Sésamo, seguido de los Teletubbies"**

_-¡NOOO!_

-¡No grites así, hombre! Sólo cámbiale.– le reprochó su compañero de trabajo.

Ezequiel apretaba frenético el mando de la tele, tratando de evitar ver lo que seguía en el canal. Su mano apretaba como loca ante tan poca cosa.

-¿Acaso no le cambiaste las baterías?–volvía a reprochar Michael.

-...¡Se me olvido!

Aun no era tarde, así que Ezequiel agarró la escoba y golpearía los botones del televisor con la punta del palo para cambiar de canal y salvarse de ver a esos títeres imbeciles.

-¡Detente! No seas animal, ¡vas a romper la tele!– lo frenó su colega antes de que pudiera darle la vuelta al mostrador.

-Yo lo arreglo– se resignaba Sarah, buscando una de las dos únicas sillas que no eran banquitos inamovibles.

Ella ya estaba posicionando la silla para subirse en tal cuando Michael preguntaba otra cosa a Ezequiel:

-¿Arreglaste las sillas? Al menos dime que te acordaste de algo...¬¬

-_Ay Dios_– dijo Ezequiel en voz baja en su idioma.

Justo cuando la jovencita parada sobre la silla cambiaba de canal a zapping manual un rechinar de madera se oyó. Ezequiel apoyó sus manos en el mesón y se impulso saltándolo al otro lado, tirando algunas copas y ceniceros al suelo. Corrió hacia a Sarah como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡¡SARAH!

Justo atrapó a la adolescente en sus brazos cuando la silla se desarmó bajo la joven luego de otro rechinido. Rescatador y rescatada quedaron callados, supuestamente por el susto para él.

-Perdón.– se excusó finalmente el irresponsable, bajando la vista.

-¡Oh! ¡Que héroe! –dijo Michael con sorna, para luego corregir:– ¡Casi la matas!

-¡No exageres!

Las campanillas de la puerta volvieron a sonar, pero esta vez una voz exaltada característica gritó el nombre de la jovencita: "¡¡¡SARAH!". Esto hizo que Ezequiel, aun con ella en brazos, se diera vuelta asustado. Era el padre de ella, Darío Rosso.

-Pero... ¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!

**Diez minutos después**

-A ver ... ¿como sigue eso?– preguntó Michael con una mano tentativa.

-¡No toques!– gritó Ezequiel, con el paño con hielo sobre su cara.

De a poco y despacio, el latino simplemente dejó ver el moretón que se dibujaba alrededor de uno de sus ojos.

-¿Así que le ibas a pegar al gordo un día de estos? JUA JUA

-¡Cállate!... vas a ver que esto no se va a quedar así...– señalándose el ojo amoratado.

-¡Tienes razón!... SE TE VA A HINCHAR

Sin duda fue gracioso... para Michael. Las campanillas sonaron por tercera vez en el día inactivo que es este maldito domingo. Y era...

-Ahhh no... ¡Tu te vas de aquí!– le gritó Ezequiel a quien entraba

-Perdona a mi padre. Sé que se le paso la mano. Es que soy su única hija y...

-Y este es él único ojo derecho que tengo... ¡¿SABES?!

-No seas tan duro conmigo... traté de detenerlo. Michael... ¡DILE ALGO!– pedía Sarah.

Michael sólo silbó la onomatopeya del silencio. Cuando ambos lo preguntaron este señaló la televisión, aun callado.

-_¿Que mier...–_la sorpresa dejó a Ezequiel sin palabras.

**-"Asesinatos Bizarros han ocurrido en las zona boscosa aledaña de la zona de Racoon, conocida como los montes Arklay. Todas las victimas presentan los mismos signos: haber sido parcialmente devoradas. Los peritajes forenses indican que..."**– relataba el noticiario.

-¿Lobos?– preguntó el argentino.

Michael pidió silencio otra vez. Sarah le explicaba susurrando a Ezequiel:

-No creo... no pueden ser. Ya no había lobos en estos bosques cuando mi padre llegó aquí...

-¡LASTIMA! Así no se lo comían.

_Desde entonces la ciudad se veía atemorizada por unos episodios horrorosos en los bosques de Racoon. Entre ellos se daban algunos como gente que aseguraba haber visto animales muy agresivos, como lobos, pero ciertamente diferentes. No parecía lógico: los lobos no eran parte de la fauna lugareña de ese bosque. Sin embargo fueron encontrados más cuerpos con los mismos signos de mutilación de ser devorados, fueron reportados más y más personas desaparecidas._

_Cuando enviaron a unos especialistas de RPD, más específicamente los STARS, las operaciones fueron un completo desastre sin siquiera empezar: sólo algunos habían vuelto vivos. Cuando llegó el momento de los reportes nadie les creía a los sobrevivientes de la "Odisea en una mansión con monstruos"; sólo hubo indiferencia y oídos sordos. De todo lo que decían no tenían pruebas, y se excusaban con que la zona donde se ubicaban sufrió una tremenda explosión, destruyéndolas. Aunque la explosión existió el caso fue repentinamente cerrado. Los STARS sobrevivientes eran el hazmerreír del departamento de policía. Todos decían que se habían fumado unas hierbas alucinógenas o algo por el estilo, ya que en los montes Arklay se encontraban varias hierbas con propiedades diferentes. _

_Fue casi igual con la prensa. O quizás en esa area fue mucho peor:_

El fin de semana después de estos incidentes:

Ezequiel traía una caja de lo de Darío entre sus brazos, luego de pasar por un locutorio y contar sin lujo de detalles los últimos llamativos incidentes de Racoon a su familia: todo con puro sarcasmo sobre lo locos que están los americanos. El detalle estadístico de que la mayoría de asesinos seriales del mundo vivía en Estados Unidos no tranquilizaba a nadie, pero eso le daba a Ezequiel tela para cortar, inventando sarcasmos para narrarlo por teléfono.

Estando en medio de la acera un gracioso paso rápido cerca con su auto y lo salpicó con el agua de la calle. Lo empaparon totalmente.

_-¡La concha de tu madre!_

El bromista se fue, se oía su risa en la calle junto al motor del coche.

_-Pero que hijo de la gran puta– _mientras miraba como quedó, un poco empapado y embarrado.

Al llegar al bar entró por la trastienda, pidió por favor que lo dejaran cambiarse de atuendos y como lo dejaron marchó a casa a cambiarse. Las bromas pesadas de ese tipo, de imbeciles que se van sin afrontar las consecuencias, acababan rápido con su paciencia y lo volvían iracundo. Así que se le tensó el sentido del humor para el resto del día.

Volviendo al bar para cumplir su horario encontró a Chris entre los clientes, el cual tenía una cara de preocupación bastante larga mientras hablaba por el teléfono publico.

-No quiero que vengas hasta nuevo aviso, no me preguntes por que.–con tono preocupado– Sin peros, por favor Claire.

Cortó el teléfono luego de una charla que no parecía placentera. Se fue a sentar entre de Elza y su amiga Jill. Las caras de ambos STARS era muy 'largas' conforme trataban de ignorar la televisión. En esta se vía a un hombre obeso de bigote declarando ante varios micrófonos con sus logos respectivos:

**-"... y entonces, como jefe del departamento de policía de esta ciudad, les informo que la conferencia de prensa en cuanto a este extraño suceso ha sido cancelada. El caso ya fue cerrado..."**

En la barra de colores en la parte inferior a la pantalla inherente a los noticiarios se leía BRIAN IRONS.

No había mucho interés por parte de la mayoría de los clientes, personas que generalmente bebían para olvidar sus problemas (se notaba en sus desprolijos aspectos). Tampoco lo había por parte de los empleados de la tabernita.

-Hey, ¡¿tu eres uno de esos STARS!– pregunto en voz alta un joven de aspecto desprolijo que estaba al lado de otro que jugaba al Pinball.

-Sí, es uno de esos. Que asco que me dan, mis impuestos les pagan el sueldo, y resulta que se matan entre ellos.– increpó el joven de color que jugaba Pinball, y sacudió un poco la maquina.– ¿Acaso se fumaron la yerba de una de las mesetas?

-Déjalos, nos les hagas caso– le aconsejaba Jill.

Ezequiel oyó eso y se imaginó a unos STARS fumando marihuana y escuchando Bob Marley acostados en el suelo del bosque. Pero salió de esa imagen mental cuando José le tocó el hombro. El tío y 'jefe' del bar le hizo seña de que acercara la oreja. Empezaron a susurrarse:

-_Escúchame Ezequiel... esos tipos del Pinball_– señalando con la mirada a tales– _estan tomando de más. Yo voy atrás a arreglar algo allá atrás. Si se ponen pesados SACALOS._

-_Para, para... ¡¿Por qué yo!_

-_Baja la voz, imbecil... Porque tenes cuerpo de jugador de Rugby... ¡por eso!... pierde cuidado que tienen una borrachera que asusta._

José se retiró por la puerta trasera antes de que su sobrino pudiera asentir.

-Oye chiquita, deja a ese drogadicto y ven conmigo– el desprolijo le puso su mano en el hombro a Jill.

Ella lo empujó y el molesto casi se cae, evidenciando un estado de ebriedad.

-(Bueno... aquí vamos)...Hey, ya basta. Tu compórtate...– intervino Ezequiel– No molesten a los clientes.

Chris apoyo ambas manos en el mesón para pararse, pero desistió al ver que el tabernero latino tomo medidas.

-¡Cállate chicano!– le contestó un escandaloso.– dame otro vodka.

-No voy a cargarte más, mejor que te vayas– le contestó Ezequiel, con un enojo a punto de reventar.

-¡Dame un trago, mugroso!

-¡Ya basta!– Ezequiel pasó del otro lado del mostrador.

Tomo al casi ebrio del brazo y se disponía a llevarlo hasta afuera.

-¡Déjalo!– le dijo el otro joven poniéndosele en frente. Sólo fue pasado a un lado.

Ezequiel sacó afuera al borrachín, siendo este demasiado fácil de manipular. El otro lo tomó de la manga de la camisa

-Si no te gusta vete tu también– Ezequiel se sacudió y se quitó la mano.

-¡Fuera! – Chris se paró del banco, harto de la presencia de esos dos.

El molesto que quedaba se retiró, asustado por la altura del STARS.

-¡Ven aquí muerto de hambre!– se oyó de afuera.

A Ezequiel se le acabó la paciencia. Salió afuera a arreglar el asunto de forma poco sofisticada con esos dos. Se oyeron insultos, gritos y el cuerpo de alguien golpeando un tacho de basura metalico. Después de unos momentos entró Ezequiel, con el labio sangrando y una manga de la camisa rasgada. Lo miraron con cara de "¿Qué hiciste?"

-¡A uno lo deje con la basura, donde debe estar!– dijo al entrar.

-¿Quieres un aplauso?– le preguntó Elza sin voltear.

_-La puta que te parió, _¡Que vengativa!– le contestó Ezequiel, recordando esa discusión de hace meses con esa cinta recurrente.

José volvía de la trastienda y vio a su sobrino en ese estado.

-Era de suponerse que te pasara.– fue lo primero que le dijo

_-¡No me jodas que no estoy de humor!_

-Mejor vete a casa.

Ezequiel tomo un par de sus cosas y se disponía a irse. Ya cerca de la puerta:

-Espera, tienes muy mal el labio– Jill se le acercó y le dio una servilleta, señalándole el labio.

Ezequiel se tocó la boca y se dio cuenta de esa herida.

_-Puta madre_. Bueno, gracias señorita.– tomó la servilleta.– Si quieres salir a darle patadas al borracho me haría otro favor.– luego de limpiarse.

-Dale unas por mí.–le contestó tratando de sonreír.

-Seguro, al menos es más considerada que "ciertas personas". Buenas noches

Ezequiel salió y escupió al tacho de basura donde todavía estaba el caído. Fue muy fácil derribarlo, sus reflejos estaban disminuidos por algunas copas de más. El otro se fue corriendo, luego de una reñida pero corta pelea. El argentino se dirigía al departamento. Se encontró con Michael, que caminaba en dirección contraria.

-¿Que tal?

-Mal, un día de mierda.

-¿Qué te paso en el labio? ¿Darío de nuevo?

-Nop... pregúntale al hijo de puta ese.– Ezequiel señalaba con el dedo al joven que noqueó.

-Na, en serio...

-Te cuento el lunes. Ah, y Sarah dice que vayamos al cine el domingo que viene...

-¿Y cual película vamos a ver?

-Me da igual, ella me ganó en las apuestas y me va a hacer pagar las entradas.

-JAJAJA, _Bolodou._

-No debí enseñarte eso. Mejor me voy antes de que me dé por golpearte a ti también.

8 días después, a la salida de un multicine (principios de agosto):

Ezequiel, Sarah y Michael salían de ver una película de ciencia ficción. Ezequiel se perdió un poco de la película por culpa de su bronca de que el seleccionado argentino de fútbol fuera eliminado de la copa Mundial ´98 en los cuartos de final. Mientras caminaban charlaban:

-La reputa madre que te parió, Holanda. – pensaba.

-¿Así que no te gusta ir a bailar?– le preguntó Sarah a Ezequiel.

-No, pero rara vez voy, o más bien iba. Me parece una cagada eso de ir a bailar, con todos esos imbeciles que usan pastillitas estimulantes, hacer un sobreesfuerzo mental para inventar una forma original de sacudir el cuerpo...

-¡Pareces un viejo encasillador! Deberíamos ir a un buen lugar para que veas que...

-Déjalo para el sábado que viene. O ve con Michael, yo me quiero ir a casa.

-¿Y si vamos a un bar?– intervino Michael.

-¡¡Noooo, traicionaríamos el lugar donde trabajamos!– dijo Ezequiel a modo de broma.

-Bueno, vamos a mi casa a jugar póquer.

-Si Sarah no va te acompaño, me parece que hace trampa... ¡No te enojes Sarah! ¡es una broma!

Sarah le daba manotazos en el hombro.

_-¡Para boluda!_

-¡¿Qué dijiste!– preguntó ella.

-¡Que me duele, para! Una pregunta, ¿Se siguen vendiendo esas cajitas de voz donde presionas un botón y sale un insulto?

-¿Eso te vas a comprar?

-Quizás. ¿En que quieres que gaste? ¿En ver otra película aparatosa?

-La verdad que esa peli fue más de lo mismo ¿no?

-Sí, opino lo mismo.– participó Michael.

Sarah le dio un codazo a Michael y este recordó algo.

-Disculpen, acabo de recordar que tengo turno con el dentista, debo marcharme ahora por que mañana me tengo que levantar temprano.

_-Pues ve con Dios_.

-¡Hasta mañana!

-Y sólo quedamos los dos, ¿te acompaño hasta tu casa?– dijo Ezequiel dejando de saludar.

-Después, vamos a tomar algo.

-No, no me gustaría.

-¿Y entonces que quieres hacer?

-(¡DORMIR!) No quiero ser egoísta, pero como dije antes me quiero ir a casa. Si quieres puedes venir, pero te aseguro que te vas a aburrir.

Sarah se quedó callada un momento mirando a Ezequiel a los ojos. A él se le ocurrió que era una indirecta silenciosa para convencerlo de pagar unas cervezas.

-(Esta bien, ya te leí entre líneas. Mierda, que mala gana) Compremos unas cervezas y las tomamos mientras jugamos con la Playstation. Tomarlas en bar es muy caro...

-¡Nooooo!, ¡¿quieres dejar de tacañear?!

-OK, OK– dijo Ezequiel mostrando sus palmas hacia atrás en un signo de rendición.

Sarah y Ezequiel encaminaron en par tranquilos (el con cara de fastidiado). Ella iba a tomarlo de la mano pero él sacudió su cuerpo. Parecía ser el colmo de la idiotez y falta de sensibilidad del joven argentino, pero luego ella notó que fue porque le arrojaron una piedra que le dio en la espalda.

-¡¡Ahí esta el chicano del bar!– se oyó un grito a la distancia.

Con ese grito ya era muy evidente quienes eran: Los de la semana pasada, acompañados por al menos tres malvivientes más. Y los "proyectiles" seguían viniendo.

_-¡¡La puta madre!. _¡Sarah, ve a llamar a la policía! ¡Nos separamos, que me quieren a mi!

-¡¡Pero...

-¡Dale, que no sé de lo que sean capaces!

Se pusieron a correr juntos pero se separaron en una esquina.

Ezequiel corría tocándose la nuca para ver si tenía sangre. Mientras avanzaba lo corrían cuatro jóvenes que se detenían cada tanto a arrojarles más piedras y botellas. Corrió cerca de cinco cuadras. No pudo encontrar un solo patrullero o persona que le ayudara. Podía sentir como los objetos contundentes impactaban tan cerca de él. Una botella le dio muy cerca y lo hizo caer al resbalar con los fragmentos. Con estos se lastimó una mano y una rodilla al levantarse desprevenida y apuradamente.

Para perderlos subió unas escaleras que encontró. Trató de pasar una puerta que daba al parque de Racoon. Estaba cerrada, así que la trepó. Como no pudo hacerlo rápido los perseguidores pudieron verlo y luego de tratar de atinarle unos piedrazos arrojándolos arriba de la puerta la treparon también.

Ezequiel corrió hacia su derecha y bajando las escaleras seguía pasando por un puente con forma de L en una laguna y un camino de tierra. Siguió hasta una puerta en una reja, la cual tenía una gruesa cadena con candado. Debió trepar de nuevo si no quería que lo alcanzaran y eso hizo. Podía oír unas amenazas y burlas:

-¡¡Ven que no te vamos a hacer nada!

-¡Saca la pistola!

-¡¡Cagón!

-'Como no voy a ser cagón en 4 a 1' – pensó Ezequiel en su escape.

Finalmente sus pies tocaron el otro lado de la reja. Empezaron a dispararle con un revolver .32, pero la reja lo salvó bloqueando los proyectiles, evidenciando los chispazos de las balas rebotando en tal. Corrió un poco y llegó a un puente que daba a un edificio que se veía bastante abandonado, parecido a una fabrica. Le pareció un buen lugar para esconderse o encontrar algo para defenderse (Un tubo, una botella) así que atravesó el puente y entró. Sin embargo, el edificio no estaba desocupado.

Mientras, los agresores cargaron el pequeño revolver y volaron el candado que mantenía la cadena en la puerta con un simple tiro cercano. Sacaron el hilo de pesados eslabones rápidamente y el primero (justo el que Ezequiel dejo tirado en la calle hace como una semana) subió las escaleras corriendo y divisó a ese joven con quien estaba tan resentido entrar al inmueble abandonado al otro lado del puente.

-¡Entro ahí! ¡Préstame el arma!

-¡Lo vamos a matar!– otro le hacía entrega del arma.

Atravesaron el puente, con el joven armado delante. Otro había tomado la cadena para usarla como cachiporra.

Ya adentro Ezequiel obedeció a alguien que le ordenó levantar las manos mientras lo apuntaban con una pistola.

-¡¿Policía! Ayúdeme, me persiguen unos locos...

-¡Quieto, al suelo, boca abajo y manos sobre la cabeza.

-¡Pero... estan allá afuera!

Le dispararon sin darle cerca de un pie, con la chispa y ruidos haciéndolo asustarse.

-¡¡Esta bien no dispare!– Ezequiel tomaba la posición que le ordenaron.

Un golpe sacudió la puerta, eran los perseguidores.

-¡Quietos!

El joven de revolver no estaba dispuesto a obedecer y disparó inmediatamente al guardia. Ezequiel se tapó las manos con la cabeza por el tiroteo que comenzó allí. El guardia derribó finalmente al delincuente, con unos tiros que dieron en el torso. Los demás que perseguían levantaron las manos. Otros guardias, también armados, llegaron y obligaron a los pandilleros a tomar la misma posición que Ezequiel.

-¡Yo no tengo antecedentes, me perseguían!

Los guardias que él creía agentes de la ley no le hacían caso. Los pusieron a todos contra la pared de una forma agresiva, golpeando sus torsos y caras de un empujón contra la pared. Entre las quejas e insultos de esos matones...

-¡Ya le dije que soy víctima!–insistía el argentino.

-¡Cállate puto!–le dijo un pandillero.

A los dos les golpearon la cabeza contra la pared. Finalmente los esposaron.

-¡Pero que buena caza!– dijo uno de los guardias.

Nadie de los cuatro capturados sabía lo que quisieron decir con eso, pero no parecía ser bueno.

-¡Les digo que estos me querían matar!– insistía todavía en su inocencia.

-Ay pendejo, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te calles?– le sacaron las esposas– dame tu identificación.

Ezequiel sacó sus documentos: una visa y el DNI.

-Esto es para que te des una idea de donde estas metido ahora– tomó los documentos de Ezequiel sin leerlos y sacó un encendedor, los prendió fuego y los dejó caer al suelo.

_-¡¡¡¿Pero que haces, pelotudo!– _el joven se puso a pisar sus documentos en llamas intentando apagarlos.

Al agacharse para agarrar lo que quedaba de ellos recibió una patada en la cara tan fuerte que lo hizo caer boca arriba. Empezó a tomarse la cara, sentía que le habían aflojado un diente. Lo levantaron del suelo y lo arrojaron contra la pared, sólo para volver a esposarlo.

-Aprendan de esto ustedes.– decía un guardia.

Otro empezó a usar su radio:

-Tenemos a otros conejillos de indias.

-Llévatelos a la zona de pruebas de BOWs, ahí hacen falta.

-Procedo, cambio y corto.– quitó el aparato de su oreja– vamos a dar un paseo.

Todos fueron dormidos con culatazos del rifle de uno de los guardias, uno por uno. A Ezequiel le tocó ultimo.

-Dios mío ¿en donde estoy metido?–pensó Ezequiel al ver como avanzaban "uno por uno".

***KLONK***


	3. ¿Donde estoy?

¿Donde estoy?

Ezequiel despertó con un leve dolor de la nuca a la cabeza, sin la menor idea de donde estaba debido a la gris oscuridad, con débil luz colándose en algunos lados. Sólo sabía que estaba tras las rejas. Pudo notarlo cuando se levantó de una tabla de madera que colgaba con unas cadenas de una pared. Tenía las heridas de sus manos tratadas y vendadas, también la de su rodilla. Luego empezó a buscar en su boca algo que lo incomodaba, averiguó que era un diente y lo escupió.

_-¡¡Que hijos de puta!_

-Ah, ya te despertaste.

Ezequiel oyó una voz femenina y buscó con su vista en su mal iluminada celda. La que dijo eso fue una mujer de cómo treinta años, de cabello largo castaño enmarañado y figura esbelta, al lado de los barrotes. Tenía uniforme blanco tipo overall como de obrera. Al parecer de prisionera, ya que el aspecto de su cabellera era bastante enmarañado.

-¿Donde estoy?– sorprendido de que lo encerraran junto con una mujer. 'Talvez es un travestido' pensó.

No le respondieron; ni modo, tenía miedo de que su pregunta molestará. Sólo se levantó y aproximó a las rejas para ver si podía sacar algo en claro.

-¡Pero que suerte que tiene el chicano, ¡le toco mixta la celda!–le gritó un afro americano en la celda de enfrente.

Ezequiel lo reconoció (el muchacho del pinball, otro de los que lo habían perseguido la noche anterior).

_-¡¡¿Vos! ¡¡puto de mierda, _cuando vengan a buscarme voy a hacer una declaración para que te pudras en cárcel por décadas.– Se pegó a los barrotes a gritar.

-¡Si no fuera por esta celda te mataría con mis propias manos!

-¡Yo te voy a matar a ti! ¡Pero uno a uno esta vez, cagón! _¡¡Negro de..._

-¡¡Cállense o vendrán a callarnos!– gritaba la mujer que acompañaba a Ezequiel en la celda.

Otros gritos más que pedían lo mismo hicieron que los dos dejaran de discutir a los gritos.

-¿No sabes en que comisaría estoy?– preguntó Ezequiel a la única presencia cercana.

-¿Perdona?

-¿Que en que comisaría... bah... olvídelo.

La escasa luz no dejaba ver la facción de extrañeza de la señorita. Sólo dijo luego de unos segundos:

-Mira, yo no sé como terminaste aquí, pero te lo voy a decir todo en crudo. Nos van a meter en una jaula a luchar con mutantes. Y eso es rutina aquí. Si no estas entrenado no vas a pasar de la primera prueba. Nadie sabe que estas aquí, y nunca lo sabrán.

_-Que buen pegamento te habrás inhalado– _rechazó Ezequiel esa inocentada, dándole la espalda.

_-Es verdad lo que te dice la dama, mano– _se oyó un acento mexicano de otra celda, al parecer cercana.

-(Ma que dama, debe ser un marimacho) Es una broma original... 'señorita'...

-No es una broma. Tú lo veras...– dijo ella, captando el descreimiento.

-¡Es verdad, idiota!– se oyó otro grito de las celdas.

A Ezequiel ya le estaba resultando pesada lo que el creía "broma confabulada del pabellón de celdas", así que hizo caso omiso de lo que decían. Pasados unos momentos las luces se encendieron repentinamente.

Pasaba un hombre que repartía bandejas de comida a las dos hileras de celdas, pasándolas por una pequeña apertura.

-¡Mire que casualidad!... ¡Hoy hay desayuno!– gritaba mientras repartía.

-¡Hey, señor! ¡tengo derecho a una llamada!– grito Ezequiel sacando un brazo hacia afuera.

El guardia no le respondió.

-(Que puto) No sabía que las prisiones daban comidas tan sustanciosas– dijo Ezequiel al ver el contenido de la bandeja, bastante grande.

-¡Aquí tienes una prueba, los hambrientos no rinden bien en pruebas de combate.– la mujer tomaba la misma bandeja.– ¡esto no es una prisión común!

-Como sigues jodiendo con eso... ¿ehhh?.–él probó lo que parecía cereal– ¡Puaj, espantoso.

-Cierto, pero podría ser tu ultima comida... ¡Que acento chistoso que tienes!

_-Y van...– _dijo al aire, luego de escupir cereal.

Ezequiel y compañía empezaron a comer con las manos el cereal, se repartían la botella grande de agua. Al ver su rostro y tenerla un poco más cerca ella no se veía esbelta, sino que su palidez y delgadez daban la sensación de que estuviera mal nutrida.

-Me llamo Moniq ¿y tu?– le preguntó la mujer ya satisfaciéndose de cereal.

-No quiero hablar contigo... travesti drogadicto.– contestó con tono tajante.

Moniq se enojó, a simple vista se notaba por las facciones de su cara. Caminó detrás de Ezequiel que seguía sentado en el suelo comiendo cereal. Lo tomo rápidamente del brazo izquierdo y empezó a torcérselo forzándolo a pararse.

-¡¡Suéltame, ¡me estas lastimando!

-¡No soy una drogadicta! ¡Y tampoco un travesti!

_-Para, para _¿en serio?

Moniq tironeó un poco del brazo para causarle dolor.

-Y si quieres tener el brazo en tu lugar vas a tener que ser más sumiso.

Ezequiel intento zafarse pero al parecer ella lo tenía bien agarrado, como si estuviera entrenada para eso.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre entrenamiento?– siguió ella, hablándole tan cerca de la oreja que sentía su aliento.

-Pues...

Ezequiel se arrojó rápidamente hacia los barrotes, tomándola por sorpresa y empujándola contra ellos con impacto. Se la quitó de encima y mientras la veía recuperarse del golpe que le sacó un poco de aire le dijo:

-¡Auhhh, casi me sacas el brazo de lugar!

-¡No eres un caballero!

-Y tu...

La boca de Ezequiel no pudo terminar la frase por un rápido puñetazo de Moniq, que lo dejó caer al suelo. Ella lo tomó de la camisa y lo levantaba:

-Si pasas la prueba de hoy recuerda lo siguiente: se caballero, educado, y cuida lo que dices, esto ultimo te puede salvar la vida.– amenazando con un segundo puñetazo.

-OK, OK.

-¡¡Y recuerda! ¡¡Si me llamas travesti de nuevo... –hizo amague con el puño.

-¡¡De acuerdo, no más!

Lo levantó del suelo tironeando de su camisa, y lo arrojó a la misma tabla en la cual se había despertado. Él trastabilló hasta chocar ahí y quedarse sentado sobre su trasero con su espalda golpeando la tabla. Tenía el orgullo bastante lastimado, ya le parecía el colmo que lo golpeara hasta una mujer de aspecto famélico.

-¿Sexo Débil?– dijo retomando asiento.– _la re puta madre que te parió._

-¡Regla uno, si vas a decirme algo que sea en mi idioma!

-OK, OK. Eres muy agresiva...

-Tu acabaste con mi paciencia.

-Y dime, ¿Por qué me encerrarían con una mujer?

-Ya te dije que esto no es una prisión común. ¿Acaso quieres una prueba?

Ezequiel calló sin saber que contestar.

-Es que en las prisiones no encierran en una misma celda a personas de diferente sexo.– respondió al final, queriendo quedarse con la ultima palabra.

Ella se aproximó con paso furioso, haciéndole temer. Se sentó a su lado.

-¡A ver si con esto te callas, mete mano. – relajando su cuerpo sobre la tabla y señalándose el vientre.

-...¡¿Q...qué?...– preguntó tartamudeante.

-Compruébalo tu mismo.–dijo con una voz ni remotamente sexy.

-No, ya... ejem, ya es suficiente, le... le creo.– Ezequiel no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

El silencio generado en el pabellón dejo oír todo. Los reos empezaron a aplaudir.

-¿Acaso le temes a las mujeres?–dijo ella con una expresión picara no muy creíble.

-Pero..., déjelo así– Ezequiel se levantó del asiento y salió sintiéndose muy incomodo.

-¡Dale idiota, la tienes en la bolsa!– le gritaron de afuera algunos.

Ezequiel sacó su brazo izquierdo de la celda y extendió el dedo del medio para el que pudiera verlo.

_-Oye bato, hiciste bien– _seoyó de la celda vecina

_-Sí, no quería llevarme una fea sorpresa..._

_-No eso, tarado. Ella te iba a romper los dedos si la tocabas._

_-¿Dijiste ella?. Decime una cosa, ¿en serio es mujer?_

_-Sí, mano, te envidio. Cuando ella cuelgue una toalla de las rejas, prepárate para gozar._

-¿Qué estan diciendo?– preguntó Moniq alzando la voz.

-Digo...digo que yo soy una persona que respeta. Y que te creo...

-Sí, claro. No sabes de la que te salvaste... recuerda dejar de pronunciar idioteces.

Ezequiel asintió con la cabeza. Ella se levantó de la tabla y siguió hablando con los demás reos, o más bien insultándose. Ezequiel se recostó en la improvisada cama y esperó con un poco de duda que su tío José lo sacara de lo que él seguía creyendo calabozo de una comisaría.

Después de unos minutos llegaron unas personas, algunas armadas con picanas eléctricas y macanas. Ezequiel vio que no era una prisión común en donde quiera que estuviera. Pensó que talvez era una de alta seguridad, por los guardias de gran contextura, armados con extraños bastones metálicos que emitían chispas en las puntas.

A los prisioneros los hicieron acostarse en el suelo y luego les iban poniendo unas extrañas esposas como brazaletes (parecían sacadas de una película de ciencia ficción). Los iban llevando luego de subir una escalera por un corredor. Ezequiel volvió a preguntar por "su llamada" pero sólo recibió silencios y alguna que otra patada por atrás. Los dejaron en una sala no muy grande, con todas las paredes de metal. Tenía auriculares y cámaras en dos extremos, cubiertas de un vidrio que no parecía normal. Había cajones verdes con la palabra AMMO. La sala parecía para practicar tiro al blanco, con varias pistas. El silencio en la sala fue interrumpido por los auriculares.

-"Seguridad afuera por favor."

Las personas que no estaban esposadas salieron. Luego de que la única puerta que daba ahí se cerrara haciendo un ruido de sellado electrónico las esposas se desprendieron de las manos de los prisioneros, conforme sonó una tonada de alarma. Estas simplemente caían al suelo.

Ezequiel se observaba las muñecas, pero recibió un golpe imprevisto en el rostro.

-¡Te voy a matar Chicano!– dijo un joven pandillero, que lo golpeó.

_-¡¡Vas a ver!– se_ tomaba el pómulo

Empezaron a golpearse. El agresor era más rápido que Ezequiel, pero más débil. Ezequiel soportó dos puñetazos más antes de tomarlo del cuello con sus dos manos y empezar a exprimirlo. Le importaba no matarlo, sólo quería sacárselo de encima o "aflojarlo". Dos jóvenes le dieron golpes a espaldas y lo hicieron soltar a su compañero pandillero.

-¡¡Sucios! _¡No se la bancan de a uno!_

-¡Deténganse ahora!– se oía por los auriculares.

Ezequiel caía al suelo por los golpes de esos tres. Decidido a jugar sucio también, tomó una de esas esposas que tenía al alcance y golpeó a uno de los pandilleros en una pierna que le daba un puntapié. Al darse tiempo se paró y le golpeó al otro en el rostro con esa cosa.

-Los de adentro, ¡Sepárenlos! O soltaremos el gas venenoso.– se oía de nuevo por los auriculares.

El resto de las personas dejaron de alentar y separaron a los cuatro conflictivos. Estos al ser distanciados se insultaban (cosas no reproducibles y racistas) y amenazaban.

-Así esta mejor. A los cuatro nuevos, otra más de esas y los mandare a la "carnicería" con un palo de escoba ¿Entendido?

-Mira a la cámara y haz un sí.–le señalaba Moniq a Ezequiel.

Él buscó el aparato, embutido en la pared, y le hizo un 'Sí'.

-Bueno, todo en orden. Tomen los fusiles y/o pistolas de los receptáculos y practiquen su puntería. Los veteranos que le enseñen a los nuevos como manejarlas.

-¡Manténganse calmados o nos matan a todos!– dijo un prisionero.

Las urnas que estaban ahí se abrieron automáticamente. Ezequiel tomó una pistola de calibre de guerra, una Ruger 9 mm. Empezó a disparar al blanco, su puntería no era espectacular, pero servía.

-Veo que las conoces.– le dijo Moniq.

-Sí, me encantan estas cosas ¿Pero en que clase de prisión...

-Ya te dije lo que tenías que saber. ¿Sabes manejar esto?

Ezequiel se volteó y vio un rifle AK-47 en las manos de su compañera.

-No.

-Deja que te enseñe. Con una pistola no duraras nada.

Moniq le enseño a cargar esa arma y a quitarle el seguro. La puntería de Ezequiel con esta arma no estaba mal, pero al principio se le fue de las manos por el impulso del rifle.

-¿Y que tal?– preguntó Ezequiel luego de agotar el cargador.

-He visto peores, pero tienes facultades. De cualquier forma, veremos que haces cuando haya acción.

-¿Acción?

-Tu lo veras. Recuerda que las ráfagas bien apuntadas son mejores que jalar el gatillo desaforadamente.

-¿No quiere ayudar a los otros?

-Parece que ellos ya las conocen.

-No me queda duda (delincuentes de mierda).

En los receptáculos habían suficientes armas y munición para todos. Después de cómo una hora una gruesa reja de la pared opuesta a la puerta se levantó. Los auriculares daban la orden de que las personas se pusieran chalecos antibalas, se armaran lo más posible, y pasaran por esas rejas. Los chalecos antibalas tenían cartucheras incluidas y bolsillos. Ezequiel se intranquilizaba un poco por la orden del chaleco, pero "aun no había visto nada". Le indicaron a los nuevos que tuvieran un fusil y una pistola. Pasaron al centro de una sala, un poco más grande que la anterior. Tenía una gran ventana que daba a una sala donde habían algunos observadores y más cámaras de filmación. El detalle que puso a Ezequiel los pelos de punta fue el resto de las paredes y suelo, completamente blancos con manchas y salpicadas de sangre por doquier.

-Pero... ¡¿Qué es este lugar!– preguntó Ezequiel tartamudeando y mirando a Moniq.

-¡Ya te lo dije!

El suelo tenía varios círculos y rectángulos que parecían trazados. El toque final para la exasperación vino cuando oyó a la reja cerrarse y los auriculares anunciaran el procedimiento que se llevaría a cabo.

-Prueba Numero Dos de BOW MA-124 Hunter gama, procediendo.

-¡Agrúpense!– ordenó un hombre entre los prisioneros.

Lo que parecían círculos trazados se mostraron como compuertas, que se abrían y dejaron salir extraños engendros en toda dirección. Ezequiel los veía como una mezcla de rana y simio, sin cuello, y de piel oscura escamosa. Aunque eran bajitos las garras afiladas en sus patas ya inspiraban miedo y se movían velozmente.

La confusión paso por la mente de Ezequiel. Al abrir fuego todos él comenzó también. Disparaba sin mucha puntería sin soltar el gatillo, sosteniendo el arma a la altura de su cintura. Las balas de las armas reventaban y perforaban la piel de esas criaturas, pero estas apenas retrocedían. Sin ser inmunes, eran sorprendentemente resistentes y ágiles. Finalmente uno de esos engendros llegó al circulo. Saltó hacia la persona que Ezequiel tenía a la izquierda y lo descabezó de una garrada. El corte fue tan rápido que el cuerpo siguió parado disparando unos segundos con su arma automática. La sangre que brotaba de ese cuello salpicó a Ezequiel, hundido en pánico. Estaba tan asustado que no se dio cuenta que el agite de garra de ese monstruo lo alcanzo perforando su Kevlar y lastimándole un poco el costado. El alarido de la criatura lo despertó y le hizo retomar su rifle AK-47. Le encajó balazos de abajo a arriba por el descontrol del arma y la cercanía de ambos. El monstruo cedió un poco pero no cayó, aunque alguien con un escopetazo le dio en la espalda y lo hizo caer a los pies de Ezequiel. Este tiro su rifle y salió corriendo afuera del circulo humano, espantado.

-¡¿Que haces idiota! ¡Vuelve aquí!– gritó alguien.

No tenía caso gritarle. Además el principal centro de atención para los balazos era otro de esos animales que se engulló por completo a uno de los pandilleros. Ezequiel cayó al suelo cuando algo lo tomó del pie. De una compuerta un brazo con garras lo sujetaba. La criatura se asomó y Ezequiel sacó la Ruger 9 mm .Le disparó a la cabeza en un reflejo desesperado de salvarse. Esta cayó de una sola vez al agujero de donde salió. Otro engendro corría hacia él, pero no muy rápido debido a los efectos de las balas de sus compañeros. Ezequiel apuntó hacia la criatura y disparaba tan rápido como podía. Finalmente la criatura llegó pero cayó muerta sobre él con un balazo justo en la boca. Ezequiel se la sacó a las patadas de encima y le siguió disparando. Incluso cargó su arma para dispararle más.

Todos los monstruos habían caído. Habían soltado a cinco solamente, pero de la docena de personas que estaban ahí, todos armados con fusiles o subfusiles, murieron tres, entre ellos un pandillero. Mientras tanto los demás rescataban a un segundo de la boca de uno de esos engendros, estando a medio tragar.

Un hombre y Moniq se acercaron a Ezequiel, que estaba sentado en el suelo.

-¿Estas herido?– le preguntaba el hombre

-Ten– Moniq le entregó el rifle AK-47 que Ezequiel dejo caer – No puedo creer que sigues vivo.

Ezequiel tomo su rifle. Los otros seguían en el centro, los pandilleros que quedaban estaban tan aterrorizados como Ezequiel, o más.

-¡Se comieron a Hakeem, ¡¿que mierda son estos!

-¡¡Ya tuvimos suficiente, sáquennos!– gritaban los dos que quedaron.

Moniq y el otro sacudían a Ezequiel, que con su rifle en manos se paralizó, como si estuviera por perder la razón o entrar en Shock. El hombre le dio una bofetada sacándolo del trance pero Ezequiel no agradeció, le respondió con una trompada en la cara.

-Ay Dios, ¡nuevos!– dijo con tono despectivo tomándose la nariz..

Ezequiel se paró y seguía respirando profundamente. Vio que en la ventana los espectadores aplaudían. El auricular de esa sala repetía la palabra "fascinante" algunas veces entre un discurso.

_-¡¡Por que no vienen acá ustedes, putos!– _Ezequiel disparó al ventanal con el rifle.

Los disparos rebotaban contra el vidrio. La voz del auricular dio un mensaje:

-"El español o mexicano, por favor, no desperdicie munición. No blindamos los vidrios por nada."

Ezequiel apretó todo el cargador. Recargando su arma Moniq le bajo el cañón del rifle al suelo.

-¡Basta! Agrúpate que viene otra...

-"Soltando jauría de Cerberus...ya"– el auricular se hizo oír antes que ella.

Una cortina de acero del fondo dejo salir varios perros. Se podían ver que eran Doberman con la piel carcomida o corroída. El grupo de "pruebas" había quedado separado.

-¡¡Prepárate!– le decían ambos a Ezequiel.

Dominado otra vez por el terror sólo pudo salir corriendo, pero esta vez no soltó el rifle. Se distancio y quedó solo otra vez. Mientras los demás trataban de mantener a raya a esos perros sedientos de sangre Ezequiel corrió hasta llegar a una pared, apoyándose en ella y tomando el rifle con las dos manos. Dos perros se concentraron en él y lo rodearon. Como ya no podía hacer nada más que "defenderse" o "perder por completo el juicio para que un perro le masticara la yugular" su desesperación al fin lo ayudo en forma positiva. Tomo su rifle y disparó, pero se le salió de control y terminó sentándolo en el suelo. Entonces con dos perros corriendo hacia él recordó lo que le habían dicho de las ráfagas.

Ya con los dos canes a muy pocos metros apuntó al de su izquierda y lanzó una triunfal ráfaga derribando a uno. Este cayó de un tiro en la cabeza arrastrándose hacia delante por la carrera que había tomado.

Sin embargo como tirador no era rápido, y el salvaje animalejo de la derecha lo alcanzó. Sólo pudo poner su brazo derecho a tiempo para que el perro se lo mordiera sanguinariamente. Como Ezequiel es diestro, le estaba mordiendo el brazo armado. Con su mano izquierda buscó su pistola, manoteando finalmente la encontró. Puso el cañón sobre el hocico del animal y disparó una vez. El "rabioso" animalejo salió llorando con un típico gemido canino. Al hacerlo retroceder así, Ezequiel le disparó tres veces más, eliminándolo ensañadamente y cercenando su sediento hocico.

Sin importarle las excoriaciones de su brazo derecho recuperó el control del rifle.

-'Ráfagas, Ráfagas'– pensaba tratando de darse concentración.

Cuando apuntó buscando blancos a donde estaban sus compañeros ellos ya estaban eliminando al ultimo perro. Habían soltado un poco menos de una decena. Moniq se empezó a acercar.

-Te dije que tenías facultades, aunque estos eran más fáciles.– quiso ayudar a Ezequiel a levantarse.

-¡Déjame!– Ezequiel se quitó la mano de Moniq, ella lo había tomado del brazo mordido.

La manga de Ezequiel no estaba perforada, pero empezó a mancharse de un poco de sangre. Ezequiel se la removió y pudo ver sus heridas, chicas pero profundas y desgarradas.

-'Dios, sácame de acá por favor.'

-Bien, prueba terminada, vuelvan al salón de practicas. Todos pongan sus armas en los receptáculos que vamos a buscar a los heridos graves.

Los 'veteranos', que se distinguían por una ropa blanca con manchas de sangre viejas (justo como las que estaban en la ropa de Moniq) además del aspecto descuidado y algo famélico, tomaron las armas de los caídos.

Al que fue casi fue tragado lo tuvieron que llevar entre dos. Este ultimo gemía de dolor y se tomaba las marcas de mordidas en el abdomen. Ya en el salón anterior y con las armas devueltas a las urnas se impartió la orden de que todos los sanos se pusieran las esposas eléctricas. Ezequiel notó sus heridas del costado después de quitarse el chaleco Kevlar. Sus heridas profundas no eran grandes y solo tenía rasguñado el costado, por lo cual no sabía en que categoría entraba. Así que se puso las esposas igual.

Unas personas corpulentas uniformadas, de seguro los guardias, entraron y se llevaron a dos heridos (uno grave) y a Ezequiel. Se atrevió a preguntar algo después de tragar saliva tensamente:

-¿Van a darme una antirrábica?

-Depende... Cállate y camina.

Los dejaron en una enfermería, que estaba vigilada también por otros sujetos corpulentos con esos bastones chispeantes. Alguien que trataba de hacer las veces de enfermero hizo acto de presencia.

-Muy bien carne de cañón, díganme sus pesos y edades respectivos así los anestesio. Vayan descubriendo sus heridas.

-Pero lo mío no es grave...– Ezequiel se excusaba, no quería cerrar los ojos justo aquí.

Temía tanto y estaba tan asustado que no escuchó al "enfermero".

-Como sea...

Los mastodontes que estaban detrás de él lo sujetaron bruscamente. El intentó luchar, pero lo tenían bien agarrado y sorprendido. Sintió un pinchazo en su brazo (ni delicadeza de removerle la manga, claro) y segundos después toda su vista se nubló.


	4. No mentían

_-Este nuevo tiene una contextura aceptable para las otras pruebas, aunque es ciertamente inmaduro..._

_-Sí, puede que tengas razón, pero aquí siempre faltan conejillos sanos... y no siempre podemos salir a buscar vagabundos, la policía de aquí sospecharía. Si quieren realizarle pruebas con virus mejor que esperen el momento indicado. Tu eres el "enfermero", no te metas en mi área..._

_-¿Y cual es ese momento?_

_-Cuando quedan tan molidos por los BOWs que implicaría una recuperación larga, se desquicie, entre en estado de shock prolongado o se infecten con el virus T en las..._

Ezequiel empezaba a recobrar la consciencia y el discernimiento, adivinando que esa charla fue hace minutos frente a su cuerpo drogado. Otra vez se comprobó con la moral aun más baja que todo esto no era una pesadilla, o más bien que tal continuaba en su vida. Se sentía terrible por la sustancias que le habían inoculado: siquiera podía discernir hacía cuanto fue eso, ya que perdió la noción del tiempo por estar encerrado en una zona donde no daba la luz solar. Ahora sólo oía los pesados pasos de unos hombres alrededor de él, quienes cargaban su entumecido cuerpo tomándolo bajo sus brazos.

Cuando intentaron erguirlo, Ezequiel seguía muy soñoliento. El joven se dejaba caer sobre una pared. Por dejar de avanzar le dieron una probada de esos bastones 'teaser' (esas picanas electricas para mover al ganado, que 'apropiado'). La tremenda correntada eléctrica que sintió en un punto de su cuerpo lo hizo reaccionar como pudo: intentó huir. Gran cosa para los represores: al fin se estaba moviendo.

Terminaron finalmente en unas escaleras que se le hicieron conocidas: antesala de las celdas. El joven latino se apoyaba en las paredes con ambas manos por la dificultad de bajar por aquí en su estado. Pero fue muy lento para sus represores, quienes lo empujaron otra vez con una 'correntada'.

Finalmente tocaron el fondo de las escaleras más largas que Ezequiel relativamente abría conocido.

-¿Me... me pueden decir la hora?– preguntó Ezequiel con una voz debilitada.

-No la necesitaras...

-Quince para las Nueve.– cortó el otro guardia.

-Bueno, ahí tienes. Aquí estamos en tu "suite"– el que dijo eso le quitó las esposas.

El otro abrió la celda. Lo empujaron hacia adentro y casi pierde el equilibrio por su somnolencia. Tambaleándose llegó hasta la tabla que representaba una cama, pero como era la única no sabía si tendría que cedérsela a Moniq (como caballero, pero también por el miedo). De cualquier forma no le importó y se acostó.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó cuando se levantó para vomitar en el único lugar que encontró para hacerlo: una improvisada letrina hasta la cual corrió trastabillando. Esta despedía un hedor desagradable, y tenía las manchas inherentes a tal instalación infrahumana, además de sangre seca. Finalmente devolvió, pero lo que salía era más grito de dolor que otra cosa. Aun con haber estado bastante soñoliento los nervios y el horror hicieron efecto en su estomago. Estaba tan débil que los espasmos estomacales lo hicieron arrodillarse; sus palmas se apoyaron a los bordes del pozo.

Tardó en notar que le habían dejado un uniforme blanco como de presidiario con una pequeña insignia de bio peligro que consistía en pantalones, campera y una remera blancos parecido al de los 'veteranos'. Se puso esa ropa ya que la suya estaba maltratada e impregnada de sangre seca por la traumática batalla y dejó esta a un lado. Vio una ducha también, en lo alto de la pared.

-'Ma si, me baño mañana'– pensó

En la celda opuesta pudo observar a su "enemigo", el afro americano, acurrucado y al parecer llorando. Mucho no le importó, más le preocupaba él mismo, que también tenía ganas de llorar por todo lo que había visto y vivido en minutos eternos.

Volviendo a su revuelto estomago empezaron a oírse pasos en el ambiente. Eran el resto de los presidiarios que iban siendo metidos en las celdas a palazo gratuito, y con ellos llegó Moniq.

-¡No vayas a vomitar cerca de la ducha o te pesara!– dijo ella al entrar y ver a Ezequiel en ese pobre estado.

El latino había terminado y tomado alienta para tan sólo pararse recibió otra orden con tono imperioso, aunque particular.

-Mantente de espaldas que me voy a duchar.

Ezequiel no sabía si estaba rojo de fiebre o sonrojado. Pero como ya le tenía miedo a Moniq simplemente obedeció. Ella se quitó las ropa manchada de sangre, bajando el cierre con rapidez por el asco de estar sucia de sangre de monstruo.

-¿La lastimaron? – preguntó Ezequiel de espaldas.

-¿Desde cuando te importo?– preguntó ella con sorna, en voz alta para hacerse oír entre la ducha.

-Pues... para que me enseñe a manejar las demás armas.

-Son todas parecidas al rifle con el cual te comportaste como niña ¡Pégate a los barrotes!

-¿Para qué?

-Para que me tapes de las miradas de los indiscretos de enfrente.

Ezequiel obedeció de nuevo...

-Un poco a la izquierda, ahí.

... y de nuevo.

-¡¡Hey muévete, no me dejas ver a la chica.– dijo un tercero que veía de frente desde su celda.

-¡Esa es la idea!– respondió Ezequiel.

-¡¿Por qué no volteas a disfrutar del espectáculo!

-¡Si volteas...– gritaba Moniq bajo la ducha.

-Me pesara, ya sé (forra de mierda).

-¡Te tiene dominado!– le gritaron entre risas.

-¿No te recuerda a tu matrimonio, idiota?– gritó Ezequiel defendiéndose, siendo festejado por unos pocos con un coro burlon.–¿Ahora te haces la pudorosa?– le preguntó a ella sin poder verla.

-Te iba romper la mano si me tocabas.

-'Ah, tenía razón'– pensó, recordando su charla con otro latino.

Ezequiel colgaba de los barrotes y se tomaba la frente muy preocupado por saber si mañana habría más pruebas con esos mutantes.

Mientras Moniq se daba un baño frío que intentaba sacar el olor a muerte y sangre de su cuerpo y cabello, vigilando con desconfianza a su compañero. Sin jabón y con el agua fría que se hacia torturante en ese ambiente húmedo infrahumano, los grumos de sangre se salían con dificultad de su cabello descuidado; pero si es por esa ducha... algo es algo.

-¿Qué este lugar?– preguntó Ezequiel esperando una respuesta de cualquiera.

-Prueban armas biológicas con nosotros– respondió Moniq

-¡¿Así es todos los días!– sin poder creer la respuesta.

-De forma aleatoria alternan entre pruebas y entrenamiento.

-¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?

Por suerte Ezequiel ya no tenía contenido estomacal para revolver, pero seguía muy nervioso y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, olvidando que había hecho una pregunta.

-Hace muchos meses, creo– continuó Moniq.

Ezequiel no siguió la charla, quedó callado. Su compañera de celda terminó, se seco y vistió rápidamente con la misma muda de uniforme, de abajo a arriba, sin siquiera ropa interior la cual ya no tenía desde bien no se acuerda. Se acercó a Ezequiel y lo sacudió de un hombro.

-¡¡Hey, ¡¿me escuchaste!– le gritó.

Ezequiel se volteo rápidamente asustado.

-¿Te traumas tan rápido?

-¡No tiene idea de cómo me asuste!

-Pero ya no se puede poner peor de lo que viviste hoy. Además las drogas te relajaran...

-No sabe como me tranquiliza que diga eso– la tensión de su voz hacia evidente que estaba siendo sarcástico– ¡la verdad que me conseguiría un trabajo como este, y pondría mi experiencia aquí en mi puto Currículum! ¡Trabajo consigo seguro! ¡Pero debería renovar mi seguro de vida constantemente!

-¡¡Cena!– se oyó de pronto.

Un hombre pasaba por las celdas unas bandejas que contenían carne molida. Les servían arrojando el platillo hacia adentro, como si fuesen perros.

Moniq tomó la bandeja y la posó en el suelo, empezó a comer con las manos a pesar de las cucharas desechables adjuntas.

-¡Lávate las manos antes de comer!– ordenó ella.

Quizás las drogas o la tremenda impresión de ver la muerte tan cerca era lo que Ezequiel se pusiera sistemáticamente frente a la bandeja sin hacer nada luego de un rato. Quedó cabizbajo, más pensante en que estarían haciendo en este momento su familia. Ellos estarían preocupados por él, y el sólo podía añorar con verlos fuera de este cadalso.

Habían dejado una bandeja con algo que no merece llamarse comida, pero que sin embargo se podía digerir si uno conservaba los ojos cerrados. Moniq comía como si se tratara de su ultima comida, o la primera en mucho tiempo, pero ninguna de estas descripciones esta alejada de la realidad. Ella vio casi desatenta que el 'pendejo' latino que era su compañero de celda sólo se había puesto enfrente del recipiente de bazofia. Esa cara que apenas podía ver marcaba el reciente daño psicológico de tal situación, seguida de silencio incomodante, el cual interrumpió:

-Es mejor que comas, sino no tendrás energías para lo que te depara mañana.– habló ella, sacándolo de sus meditaciones.

-Sí es verdad todo esto que venga mañana un bicho y me parta en dos.

-¡Come!

-¿Es una orden? ¿Por qué le importa?

-Las drogas te harán más daño si tienes el estomago vacío ¡Ahora come!

-No puedes obligarme.

-¿Así que te queda algo de orgullo?–interrogo ella con un tono menos mandón.

Moniq se paró y pasó a su lado. Ezequiel empezó a acurrucarse esperando otro escarmiento. Pero ella sólo tomó una cuchara descartable adjuntada, la cargó con la carne molida y la dirigió a la boca de Ezequiel.

-Aquí viene el avioncito.

-¡No me jodas!– mirando a otro lado.

Ella insistió a golpecitos en la mejilla con el utensilio y Ezequiel pegó el tarascón de mala gana.

-¡Bien! ahora otro por tus amigos.–dijo ella burlonamente.

-¡Que no me jodas!

Ahora que lo pensaba, eso lo hizo acordar al joven de quien más estaría tan preocupada: Sarah.

-De acuerdo, que después te metan un suero por el culo.– cortó Moniq

Sin moverse de su lado, ella siguió comiendo a manotadas, como si fuera su primera comida en días. Quizás las casualidades hacían eso: el día que Ezequiel llegó justo 'tocaba' la vianda. Se quedaron callados unos minutos. El argentino, muy intranquilo, preguntó:

-¿Y ahora que viene?

-Tu muerte en mis manos si me vuelves a tratar así– respondió ella como si nada, con la boca masticando la 'bazofia'.

Quedando mudo, sabía que se había comportado mal. Pero con esa tensión y resentimiento encima no podía responder de otra forma, pasaba de ser un contestador a un odioso. Lo único que se le ocurría para calmarse es orar a Dios. Pedía por que pudiera salir de ahí, por no morir mañana, por fuerzas, hacia promesas.

_-Te juro que si me sacas de aquí, Señor, haré una caminata a Lujan..._

Los momentos de incertidumbre frente a tal situación le parecían eternos al latino: Luego de un tiempo Ezequiel se acostó en la tabla y se quedo allí: relajado en tal, su rostro no dictaba la misma tranquilidad. Pasó un buen rato pensando, con la esperanza de que sus oraciones se cumplieran. Mientras Moniq hablaba con los de las celdas de enfrente. Los veteranos tenían el humor para bromear de lo que "pudiera pasar" en la única celda mixta, ya que estaban acostumbrados a las rutinas de entrenamiento y horror.

-¡Oye!... no deberías estar allí tirado. Haz ejercicio o algo... o las drogas tardaran más en 'salir'– pudo oír de la compañera de celda.

Ezequiel no respondió.

-¡Hey! ¿Te estoy hablando?– vociferó ella aun más fuerte.

El joven sólo levantó la vista de golpe cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que le hablaban, temiendo represalia.

-Al fin y al cabo... ¿tu nombre?–Moniq volteaba por tercera vez para preguntar.

_-Ezequiel._

-¿Qué? ¡¿Izikiil!

-Sí... Mire, yo al principio pensé que me quería tomar el pelo con eso de los mutantes. Pero...

-¡Oye, ahora tienes la oportunidad de una "ultima vez" antes de ir al campo de batalla, te envidiamos MUCHO– le gritaba uno de afuera, interrumpiendo.

-¡Cállate o te romperé la mano en cuanto pueda!– Moniq se disgustó al oír eso.– ¿qué decías?

-Olvídelo.– dijo él, posicionándose en la tabla y mostrándole su espalda.

Ezequiel ya no podía dormir, una nueva jugada de sus nervios. Los efectos de la anestesia se

habían disipado. Cambió su posición en la tabla, sentándose y tomándose las manos. Moniq se le acercó. El se levantó y salió de ahí como un cachorro asustado cuando se percató.

-Tranquilo, vuelve a tu asiento. Sólo quiero conversar.–dijo ella con una voz calma.

Ezequiel tomó su asiento original, pero no se fiaba de una mujer que casi le luxó el brazo. Así que se mantenía alerta.

-¡Quería respeto, no intimidarte! ¡Que pelele!– dijo sentándose.

-Hubiera empezado por pedírmelo en vez de atacarme.– se excusó Ezequiel, haciéndose más a un lado cuando ella se sentó.

-¡Eres patético, no tengas miedo.– empezó a reír.

-(si me seguís bardeando me voy a la mierda) ¿De esto me quería hablar?

-¡Las noches aquí son muy aburridas! Dime, ¿como llegaste aquí?

-Por culpa del negro ese – Ezequiel señalo al afro americano.–¿Y usted?

-Una larga y aburrida historia de traición... ¿Tu puedes ser más especifico?

-Primero usted...– dijo Ezequiel por compromiso.

-Era una doble agente y me descubrieron... ¿de acuerdo? ¬¬... Ahora tú.

-Uff... Me metí en un edificio abandonado huyendo de una paliza. Unos tipos de adentro me detuvieron, me golpearon y luego estaba aquí. – pegó un suspiro – ¿De verdad nadie sabe que estoy aquí?

-Nadie, nunca. Veo que te agarraron en la peor casualidad...

_-¡La puta madre, hay tantas cosas que no hice._

-¿Qué?

Ezequiel no respondió, así que Moniq lo sacudió del hombro. El retoma la palabra, costándole concentración.

-No tuve una vida plena, y sólo me queda pudrirme en este agujero de mierda – se llevó las manos al rostro.

-¡Los hombres no lloran!– le quitó las manos de ahí – ¿Qué no has hecho en tus..¿Cuántos años?

-21 ¿para que quiere escucharlo?

-Desahógate.

-No me recibí, nunca aprendí a manejar, no tuve ni...

-Suele pasar...

-Bueno, ¿que te crees? ¿psicóloga? Primero me amenazas de muerte y ahora...

-Continua...

-Ya no tengo ganas de hablar. No estoy de humor para charlas de compromiso.

-¡¡Fuera Luces!– coreó una voz externa.

Los débiles faroles se apagaron.

-Agradezco su suerte de apoyó psicológico, de verdad. Pero no quiero hablar ahora.

Una linterna iluminó a ambos.

-¡Cállense y duerman!

-Mañana me das la tabla, Ezequiel.– le dijo ella

-Me parece justo. Pero yo la use la noche anterior, ¿no?

-Tu la necesitas más...

-No, yo no la quiero.

-Bueno, al fin un gesto caballero. Buenas noches– ella tomó la tabla y él el suelo.

-Noches, señorita.

Aburrido en la oscuridad trato de dormirse, sólo supo que paso mucho tiempo hasta que pegó sus párpados. Estaba acostado lejos de Moniq.

-Que pelotudo soy, si después de todo SÍ quería la tabla– pensaba tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda.

Finalmente después de mucho tiempo se durmió.  
Moniq lo hizo después que él. Lo miro de espaldas un segundo. Ella sabía que los hombres son fáciles de manejar, en especial del tipo tan inseguro como este. Podía hacerle creer que era su compinche... y de seguro tendría otro guardaespaldas gratis frente a las hordas de monstruos a los cuales los prisioneros eran expuestos siempre.

-'Como el idiota anterior'– pasó por su mente el comentario.

Ya estaba armado y preparado (aunque no psíquicamente) para una prueba más de las que haría para el resto de su vida, de la cual no le quedaba mucho por el hecho de estar ahí. Todos estaban en lo que se denominaba "salón de pruebas" y era apodado como "la carnicería".

El auricular dio un mensaje extrañamente en español

_-Hora de morir– _fue lo que anunció antes de que se soltaran unos monstruos tipo rana.

_-¡Los de ayer no, por lo que más quieran!– _dijo Ezequiel, empezando a disparar en ráfagas (algo aprendió).

Todos disparaban con una precisión y calma muy superior a la de él. Los monstruos cayeron sin tocar a nadie.

-Es un buen momento para la patria ahora, ¿no?– le dijo uno al terminar de cargar su arma.

-¡¡Siempre mandadote cagadas, Ezequiel!_– _le dijo Moniq.

_-¡Ya déjenme de joder y colaboremos!– _respondió Ezequiel.

-¡Cállate, Chicano de mierda!– le dijo Moniq, golpeándolo con la culata del arma en la nuca con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer.

-¡¿Pero qué les pasa!

El se paró y ella le apuntó con el rifle.

-¡No me digas chicano!

La cara de bronca de Moniq indicaba que se venía una respuesta que disgustara más que los insultos que Ezequiel recibió anteriormente. Pero antes de poder empezar el auricular envolvió el aire con su sonido.

_-¡¡Mueran, carne de cañón!_

Soltaron otras decenas de esas abominaciones, estas eran demasiados para el grupo. Estaban condenados, a pesar de poder derribar a los primeros. Todos fueron decapitados o eliminados uno por uno separadamente, menos Ezequiel. La ultima, Moniq, cayó bajo zarpazos que le aplicaban seguidamente y su cuerpo desapareció entre la oleada de criaturas hambrientas, con gritos de dolor más fuertes que los de ayuda. Ezequiel empezó a ser rodeado por esas criaturas, las tenía tan cerca que no le hacia falta apuntar. Sólo tenía dos cargadores y fueron consumidos. Sacó su pistola como ultimo recurso, pero un ágil movimiento de un engendro lo dejo sin mano derecha. Esta y pistola salieron volando y fueron perseguidas en el aire por otro animal que saltó y las tragó en el aire. Luego de eso las criaturas lo contemplaron unos segundos, y todas al mismo tiempo pegaron un alarido que indicaba un ataque final. Sólo le quedo bajar su cabeza mientras se tomaba el muñón sangrante de carne y hueso donde estuvo su mano.

Pero Ezequiel se convulsionó por un gran dolor que sintió adentro de él. De su torso y espalda salieron enormes púas rojas que acuchillaron y empalaron a los seres que lo rodeaban. Todo esto ocurrió al mismo tiempo que Ezequiel gritaba de dolor como jamás en su vida. Una fuerza sobrenatural empezó a sacudirlo en el aire...

-¡Despiértate ya carajo!– Moniq sacudía a su compañero en el suelo.

-¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, _¡¡Sácame las púas! _

-¡Ya tranquilízate! ¡Es una pesadilla!

Ezequiel se terminó de despertar, se levantó y quedó sentado en el suelo. Respiraba agitadamente y estaba muy transpirado. Se tocaba el pecho y la espalda.

_-¡Las púas! ¿Dónde_...

-Una pesadilla en tu primer día... es normal.

-¡Me quiero ir a mi casa!

-¡No dejes que la psicosis te domine, puedes terminar en un lugar peor!

-¡Me quiero ir a mi casa, por el amor de Dios!– Ezequiel se pegó a la reja y empezó a gritar esa frase.

Moniq lo sacó de ahí tironeándolo de su uniforme y lo arrojó contra una pared.

-¡Escúchame! Los sicóticos y desquiciados no rinden...

-Mejor, no quiero volver ahí...

-¡Puedes terminar peor, morir a manos de una bio arma es una gloria al lado de lo otro, no vayas a perder la razón.

Ella se preparaba a darle una bofetada liberadora de la psicosis.

-Espera, ya me tranquilicé– Ezequiel la frenó de la mano.

Ella lo soltó. El quedó callado, sin saber que decir en la oscuridad que apenas hacia visible las siluetas de los dos. Cuando se apoyó en una pared pudo oír el grito de una voz joven en el pabellón. Con sus nervios tan alterados, este pequeño factor lo asustó.

-¡Mira! No eres el único con mal sueño.– señalo ella con la mirada hacia afuera.

Moniq volvió a la 'cama' (la tabla del otro lado de la celda)

-No voy a poder dormir...– Ezequiel se apoyó en la pared y deslizo su espalda hasta sentarse.-¿Usted también tuvo pesadillas?

-Sí, no importa si eres un pobre diablo o Rambo. Las cosas de aquí son tan... espeluznantes.

Ezequiel se acercó a Moniq y se acostó en el suelo, cerca de donde estaba ella.

-¿Que haces?– le preguntó ella.

-Acostándome

-¿Tan cerca mío? ¿Crees que no tendrás pesadillas así? No soy tu mamita.

-Pues no era mi intención... pero suele funcionar.–dijo él burlonamente.

-¡Puedo terminar pisándote cuando me levante!

-¡Que importa! ya me agredió una vez de todas formas.

Luego de oír esa frase que denotaba algo de rencor en ese latino pendejo, ella volvió a encarar el impedimento que todas las noches hacia que le costara pegar un ojo: **el frío de este ambiente de cautiverio**. Claro que estaba entrenada tanto física como psicológicamente para soportar 'este lugar'; por eso debía ser la prisionera que más duraba mientras los demás como quien tenía al lado no pasaban de la semana de duración. Pero el hecho de tener que frotarse y frotarse para poder juntar algo de calor y dormirse de nuevo hacía que pasara de nuevo por un fastidioso rato de escalofríos.

Era el frío húmedo que tenía que soportar siempre, ambientado con el sonido de esa maldita gotera que estaba Dios sabe donde...  
Y obviamente Ezequiel no escapaba de esto. El joven se estaba abrazándose a si mismo y haciendo ese ritmo con sus dientes que no puede sonar de otra forma más que un "TIKITIKITIKI". El estaba tan muerto de frió como ella...  
¡Un momento! el calor humano...

-Mejor ven aquí– Moniq se incorporo sentándose en la tabla y señalaba con la palma el lugar a su lado.

-Ahh... no ... ¡déjeme en paz!

-¿Quieres dejar tus pendejadas de niño enojado? ¡Si estas tan cagado de frío como yo!

-_Estem ..._ _buen punto.–_ Ezequiel se dio por vencido pensando en voz alta.

-¿Qué dijiste ahora?

-Nada grave señora, ¡Se lo juro!

-¡ES MONIQ! No vuelvas a decirme señora ni señorita, me haces sentir como una vieja.

-Sí, perdón.

-No te hagas ideas y ven antes de que se me de por 'traerte'.

-Bueno, con tal de no dormir en ese desaseado suelo– dijo Ezequiel sentándose al lado de Moniq.

De lo exhausto que estaba se hubiera 'tirado' ahí tal como hizo antes. Pero con esa mujer al lado... incluso estaba inspeccionando cuidadosamente si ella no lo atacaría mientras se acercaba. Si la creía tan mala... pensaba que quizás ella lo quisiera molestar bruscamente por pura diversión. Cosas del miedo...

-¡Cuando tengas sueño te vuelves al suelo, y no vuelvas a despertarme, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me hacen enojar...

-OK...

Ella sin más se acercó y chocó hombro con él. Vaya que si estaba dando resultado, ya no tenían tanto frío al cabo de unos momentos. Pasó un poco de tiempo y Moniq se durmió. Ezequiel se percató de esto cuando la cabeza de ella se reposó en su hombro.

-Uy, si la despierto me va a escarmentar– pensó temeroso.

Ezequiel no podía volver al suelo, a riesgo de despertar a su 'compañera de celda'. Le dio resultado la compañía en 'más de un problema', sus ojerosos párpados se cerraron, durmiéndose sentado un poco después sin más pesadillas.

Luego de unas pocas horas las luces del pabellón se activaron. El ruido de estas activándose sacó a Ezequiel de su letargo. Por enésima vez comprobó que todo lo anterior no era una pesadilla, defraudándose en desesperanza. Sacudiendo su cabeza para despabilarse sintió que algo le rozó el hombro izquierdo. Era Moniq, que seguía dormida sobre su hombro tratando de acomodarse.

-Necesito bañarme– pensó al sentir el olor a carne podrida que despedía aun.

Se movió un poquito tratando de no despertar a Moniq. Sin embargo ella pareció despertarse, pero solo movió la cabeza sin sacarla de lugar. Ezequiel se llevó un susto y cuando pensó que había pasado lo peor ella puso su brazo en el regazo de él y dejo su mano colgando de su hombro. Se la sacó cuidadosamente de encima, pero la mano de Moniq volvió al mismo lugar, como insistiendo.

-Si me estas jodiendo, no es gracioso.– dijo Ezequiel

La no respuesta evidenció que no era broma.

-¡Oigan tórtolos, desayunen– un hombre golpeó los barrotes con la bandeja.

Ese sonido despertó a Moniq. Sólo levanto su cabeza...

-Pero...¡¿Qué te has creído!– Dijo ella al ver donde tenía su mano, pero sin quitarla.

-¡Tu pusiste tu mano ahí! ¡Yo no la moví!

-¡Y no volviste al suelo como te dije!– ella expresaba enojo.

-Iba a tener que despertarla, ¿que quería que hiciera? Usted se durmió sobre mi.

-No me mientas ...

-Yo no miento. Mucho que dices eso pero tu mano no parece querer salir.– la empezó a tratar informalmente de nuevo.

-Pues... hiciste bien en no despertarme para empezar. Mejor vamos a desayunar.– le dio unas palmadas en el pecho, se paró y fue hacia donde dejaron la bandeja.

_-Me salve_, ¿Por qué habla en plural?

Empezaron a comer con las manos el cereal. Ella lo comía más rápido, pero él daba unas pocas probadas, temiendo por su impredecible estomago.

-Me voy a duchar.– dijo Ezequiel.

-¡Ya no soportaba el olor a muerte que tenías encima!

-(Esta forra me cae peor a cada momento) Voltéese.

-Como si quisiera ver eso– pensó Moniq.

Varios minutos después vinieron a buscar a los prisioneros para llevarlos a las salas que estos debían frecuentar. En ese trayecto Ezequiel se enteró que ni siquiera volvería a ver su ropa, la cual le dijeron fue llevada a un incinerador, al igual que sus chamuscadas identificaciones. Se tendría que arreglar con ese insulso uniforme. Y de paso... su curiosidad le hizo ganar otra patada en el culo.

Hicieron el procedimiento general de dejarlos en la sala de pruebas y quitarles las esposas por remoto. Todos tomaron armas del receptáculo y empezaron a practicar puntería como se les ordenó. Ezequiel buscó la Ruger de ayer, pensando en ella como amuleto. No la encontró y se tuvo que conformar con una pistola que conocía, una Desert Eagle .50 AE.

Con esa arma en mano tuvo una idea bizarra:

-'¿Y si me pego un tiro ahora?'

-Oye... ¿Qué estas mirando tan atento?– le preguntó Moniq.

Al ver esa belleza oculta en el cuerpo maltratado de ella, no supo bien que fue lo que le hizo desistir de un súbito suicidio liberador.

-Esa arma es para expertos– le advirtió Moniq.

-¿Sobreviví a lo de ayer, no?– apuntando su arma en forma vertical a las pistas.

Moniq se sorprendió de que alguien que no estuviera entrenado levantara una pistola de casi dos kilos y que su primer tiro diera en el blanco. Pero se echó a reír cuando Ezequiel casi se cae sobre su culo, empujado por la fuerza del arma.

-Si te sales de tu nivel la pasas mal.–le dijo ella saliendo de la carcajada.

-(No sabía que era tan fuerte) ¡Busca oficio y no me jodas!

-Cuando estés en un prueba con esa arma te quiero ver.

Ezequiel planeó otra respuesta agresiva, pero no la pudo decir, su vecino de practica cayó por efecto de unos balazos. Le había disparado el afro americano, fallando a su obvio verdadero blanco. Ezequiel salió corriendo con pistola en mano de donde estaba, impactando unas balas ahí. Alguien intentó frenar al agresor, pero este se sacó al interventor de un balazo a quemarropa.

-Emergencia, se desquició un sujeto de pruebas. Deténganlo. – el disertante trataba de percatar a los demás. Debido a que los ruidos de disparos eran comunes no se pudieron dar cuenta de inmediato.

El pandillero, totalmente desquiciado, cargaba su revolver de gran calibre. Ezequiel contempló como lo hacía, nervioso sin saber que hacer, quieto en un rincón.

-¡Deténganlo como sea!– se oyó por el auricular.

Ezequiel no tuvo más opción al ver como su enemigo terminó de cargar su arma. Salió corriendo del rincón y le empezó a disparar. El disparaba al mismo tiempo que su enemigo. Parecía un ajuste de cuentas entre delincuentes. En la corrida con uno de sus disparos logró encajarle un balazo en el pecho, luego otros dos más.

El joven de color cayó muerto y Ezequiel salió ileso. Este soltó su arma y cayó de rodillas. No podía creer lo que había hecho, mató a un hombre. No sabía como sentirse.

Al mismo tiempo en los auriculares amenazaron con soltar gas venenoso si no se tomaban posiciones de arresto y se soltaban las armas. Mientras todos estaban en el suelo con manos a la nuca llegaron varios hombres armados y otros que parecían paramédicos. Los armados apuntaban a los prisioneros ilesos.

-Los dos estan muertos. La herida del tercero no es mortal – se pudo oír de un paramédico.

Ezequiel estaba en tal dilema que ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que le pasaría por su reacción defensiva. Lo único que hicieron los paramédicos y los guardias fue llevarse los muertos y el herido, que gimoteaba al cálido beso del plomo (sí chicos, UN BALAZO).

-Continúen – dijo la voz del auricular, luego de que se volviera a sellar la puerta.

Todos se pararon, menos Ezequiel. Moniq lo sacudió y le hablaba.

-Te dije que tenías facultades. ¿Viste como te deshiciste de él?

El joven abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se tomó un momento para responder:

-Por favor, no me lo recuerde.– dijo Ezequiel con voz temblorosa.

Por su cabeza fluían las auto excusas "sí, fue defensa propia", "era el o yo". Sabía que no hubo otra alternativa para su bien que defenderse, pero se le remordía la conciencia. Si algo lo molestaba más en su mente que eso era saber si algún día saldría de esa prisión del infierno.

Ezequiel se puso a practicar puntería con el arma que lo salvó, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido. La fuerza de retroceso no volvió a empujarlo, pero si le sacudía los brazos. Parecía que en cualquier momento el impulso iba a despegarle los pies del suelo.

-Esa no debería ser la forma en que agarraras el arma. – escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de Moniq.

-¿Pues como?

-Primero cambia de pista.

Fueron a una pista que no estaba en uso. Ezequiel tomó su posición con la D. Eagle en manos.

Sin previo aviso Moniq se pegó a su espalda y unió sus brazos con los de él. Tomo sus manos y le hizo sostener el arma en forma diagonal, mientras apoyaba su mentón en su hombro para poder ver. Ezequiel se ruborizó.

-Intenta de esta forma.– le decía mientras orientaba sus manos– ¡dispara cuatro veces!

Ezequiel disparó y la fuerza de retroceso le afectó mucho menos. Luego acercó el cartel y comprobó que esos cuatro disparos fueron excelentes (en el blanco o cerca de tal).

-Excelente, te has asegurado ...¡Un momento!– lo soltó de inmediato – ¿te sonrojaste?

-Noooo, tengo control en mis vasos sanguíneos y cambio de color cuando quiero... Sí, me sonrojé

Moniq trataba de salir de una carcajada.

-(¿Como puede reírse acá esta hija de puta?) – pensaba Ezequiel mirándola, se le ocurrió un comentario – O talvez usted me abrazo muy fuerte.

Ella seguía riendo.

-(¿para que digo pelotudeces?) Bueno, ya cállese, no haga que le dispare.– volvió a su practica y aplicó el segundo consejo de Moniq, también bastante útil.– ¿se ríe del comentario o de mí?

-¡De los dos!– saliendo de la risotada.

Ezequiel se cambió de pista y siguió con los disparos. Por una hora practicó con fusiles, itacas y metralletas. Algunos de los prisioneros intentaron hacerse los compinches para preguntar si hizo algo con Moniq. Luego los carceleros se lo llevaron junto al último pandillero. Les hicieron llenar a ambos un cuestionario sobre si tenían enfermedades crónicas, terminales, congénitas y hereditarias. Para la tranquilidad de Ezequiel de lo que pudiera pasar, él no tenía ninguna.

Después el resto del día siguió con entrenamiento que parecía para preparar soldados (resistencia física, más tiro al blanco, reflejos). Los llevaron a un corto "paseo por la carnicería":

Todos quedaron encerrados en esa área de la muerte, Ezequiel portaba el mismo rifle de ayer, y una Desert Eagle .50 AE. Las pruebas comenzaron de inmediato:

-"Prueba experimento BOW número ...

A Ezequiel le importaba un comino el nombre código de esos engendros, así que lo único que buscó fue no quedar al lado del último delincuente en el circulo humano que siempre se ordenaba. Estaba preocupado de que este también intentara matarlo. Moniq se puso a su derecha. Los dos novatos estaban muy nerviosos. Mientras los otros estaban preparados o acostumbrados a mirar la Muerte en las horrendas caras de lo que quiera que salga por las compuertas hoy.

-... en ambiente cerrado. Que el grupo de pruebas se divida en dos y recorra empezando por lados opuestos".

Los trazos rectangulares del suelo empezaron a levantarse, creando paredes en la sala, sin techos.

Ezequiel vio que quedaban 7 incluyendo él.

_-¿Qué hacemo?– _preguntó.

_-Prestar atención y dirigir bien tu disparos–_ le respondieron con acento mexicano.

-Yo, tu y ella iremos para allí, el resto para allá– continuó el latino– No quiero que los novatos se terminen matando entre ellos.

Las indicaciones de ese hombre separaron a Ezequiel y el pandillero de grupos.

-Sí, ya tenemos bastante con los BOWs– agregó Moniq.

-¿Que mierda es BOWs?– preguntó Ezequiel.

-Bio-Organic-Weapon, _armas bio-organicas_.- le volvieron a responder primero en inglés y después en su primer idioma.

Ezequiel dejó que su ceño hablara universalemente haciendo las veces de un "¿qué?".

-Los bichos, son los bichos.- la respuesta de la mujer lo dejo más feliz.

-¿Por que no desobedecemos lo que dicen y vamos todos juntos?- retrucó Ezequiel.

_-Ay novato, checa esto: si desobedecemos nos rocían como a cucarachas. El único consejo útil aquí es que imites todo lo que hacemos. Y uno gratis: obedece al auricular SIEMPRE._

_-¿Y quienes son esos pelotudos del auricular?_

_-¿De verdad no sabes?_

_-No_

_-Pues no lo podrás creer cuando te lo diga._

Las compuertas dejaron unas criaturas aun más extrañas que ayer que se adentraron en esa suerte de laberinto. Estas parecían haber sido desolladas, tenían el cerebro expuesto y unas garras largas en sus patas delanteras. Se movían en forma cuadrúpeda.

Todos ya sabían como era el procedimiento (mata, vive, vuelve a matar...) así que empezarían a disparar en cuanto divisaran un monstruo. Se adentraron en ese conjunto de paredes con guardia en alto. Ezequiel había aprendido a posicionarse su rifle como es debido. Mientras tanto los extraños seres despellejados empezaban a trepar las paredes, sin esforzarse por recorrer el laberinto, probablemente buscando una comida. Babeaban y gruñían sordamente mientras sus extremidades hacían un ruido extraño al desplazarse, como si engancharan al trepar y caminaran sobre sus huesos. Estos ruidos estremecían a los dos últimos novatos.

-¿Qué...qué es ese ruido?– preguntó Ezequiel mirando a todos lados, arriba y abajo empuñando tembloroso su fusil.

_-El coco que te viene a comer._– le respondió el tercero.

_-¡¡Anda a cagar!_

Los seres, sin ojos, se basaron en el sonido para localizar al grupo de pruebas. Empezaron a moverse más aprisa, ansiosos por la señal que lo ayudaría a encontrar a sus víctimas, el "sonido de esa charla". Esos molestos ruidos se hicieron más frecuentes donde Ezequiel se ubicaba.

_-Dios, dame fuerzas_– Ezequiel decía en voz baja sin parar de virar su vista a todos lados.

-Silencio– pidió Moniq, esperando ubicar de donde saldrían los engendros basándose en ruidos.–Ezequiel, cubre allí.

Ezequiel asintió con la cabeza.

Un grito ahogado e inhumano se escuchó. Todos ubicaron perfectamente al primer monstruo, que se movía en forma cuadrúpeda sobre el suelo, apareciéndose en un ángulo. Los tres lo acribillaron sin dudar.

-¡Te dije que cubrieras el otro lado!

Ezequiel no podía seguir instrucciones, sus nerviosismo sólo le permitía matar para vivir.

Los disparos llamaron la atención de unas criaturas aledañas y estas empezaron a rodear la fuente de ruido. El trío del que Ezequiel formaba parte estaba siendo rodeado. Aparecían trepando las paredes y caminando por ahí, saltando donde estaban ellos.

Se movían recibiendo balazos, apenas frenando. Como las de ayer, no bastaba con unos simples disparos. Ezequiel disparaba en ráfagas, concentrado en una criatura que se dirigía en línea recta hacia él. Los balazos la hacían sacudirse un poco de dolor, pero retomaba paso como si nada. Finalmente después de varios tiros la criatura se detuvo y dejo caer su cuerpo al suelo. Ezequiel le siguió disparando a pesar de su inmovilidad, haciendo que la fuerza de los proyectiles convulsionara ese cuerpo muerto. Un engendro que saltó de improvisto y quedó poco distanciado a su izquierda lo tomó por sorpresa con un ataque imprevisible, un golpe rápido con la lengua. Tan larga y fuerte era que alcanzó el mango del rifle de Ezequiel y lo rompió. Su mano que estaba ahí resultó latigueada y pudo verse pequeños trozos de madera volar. Soltó el arma, mientras la criatura gritaba. El monstruo se lanzó hacia Ezequiel con una garra lista para acuchillarlo. Con sus reflejos muy activos él se arrojó contra una pared y tomó la D. Eagle de su cartuchera.

-¡Moniq!– le gritó al ver que el ser quedó cerca de las espaldas de la mujer.

Pudo ver como la mujer se dio vuelta con el rifle bien posicionado y simplemente descargó una larga ráfaga en full auto, haciendo que el ser se convulsionara contra el suelo. El bicho cayó panza arriba y se sacudía gritando, lo cual atrajo tiros de gracia. Finalmente dejo de moverse pasados unos ruidosos segundos.

Cuando él pensó que iba a salir ileso otro de esos seres llego rápidamente trepando y se posicionó en frente de él, sin soltarse de la pared. La alimaña deforme estaba colgada frente a él como un araña de pesadillas. Ezequiel apuntó y jaló del gatillo, pero no se dio cuenta de que el arma estaba descargada.

_-'Puta Madre'_

Tratando de encajar un clip la criatura se percató de su presencia y empezó a agitar su garra enfrente de él, tratando de atinarla en su cuerpo. Ezequiel le dio una patada frontal bastante bruta. La criatura se desprendió de la pared y él la piso para mantenerla en el suelo. Pero un zarpazo le alcanzó la pierna y se la hizo quitar. Ezequiel pudo cargar su arma en el poco tiempo que tuvo las cosas bajo control, y apuntó tal como le habían enseñado. Un balazo certero detuvo al ser, y otro más le perforó el cerebro expuesto. El gran calibre hizo que sus sesos se desparramaran alrededor de su cabeza despedazada, matándolo al fin.

_-¡¡¿Te gusta, ¿te gusta, bicho hijo de la gran puta,¡¿te gusta!_

Mientras tanto el pandillero con sus disparos se enfrentaba dos adefesios frente a frente. Logro eliminar a un engendro, pero al mismo tiempo el otro le saltó encima y le encajó la gran garra en el pecho. La criatura rápidamente descendiendo su zarpa hasta la cintura y la arrancó de golpe. Este cruel movimiento desparramó sangre y vísceras del pobre hombre al suelo, pegando un infinito grito de dolor y ahogo. Caía boca abajo tomándose el abdomen mientras la criatura recibía su merecida lluvia de balas.

Por fin la prueba que duró un infernal minuto terminó. De los siete que entraron esa vez uno murió, y el único herido era Ezequiel, que cojeaba un poco y usaba su AK-47 dañado como bastón. Alguien trajo el cuerpo del pandillero afuera del laberinto y lo dio vuelta. Podía verse como lo que quedo de tripas en su abdomen se acumulaba como tratando de salir al exterior. Esto fue demasiado para Ezequiel, que devolvió lo poco que tenía en el estomago, impresionado y nervioso. Él era el ultimo novato. Mirando ese cuerpo sin vida a los ojos le hizo una señal de la cruz.

-Que Dios se apiade de este hombre– pensó

-¡Lo partieron como una res!– dijo uno.

Sin pedir asistencia Moniq lo ayudó a marchar hasta la sala contigua.

-De la que me salvaste– le dijo ella.

-Usted se salvó sola.

Luego de una ligera inspección determinaron que la herida no era grave, así que lo único que hicieron fue darle un spray antiséptico y unas vendas.

-Te las pondrás tú mismo, así te entrenaras hasta en la celda – le dijeron haciéndole entrega de los materiales.

Al parecer el día terminaba y los llevaron a las celdas de nuevo. Al llegar cada uno a sus celdas Ezequiel se sentó en el suelo y se arremango la botamanga manchada de sangre.

Moniq se le acercó a asistirlo, sin ser llamada.

-No es muy profunda, no necesitas sutura– dijo inspeccionando la herida

Tomó el spray.

-De acuerdo, te va a doler.– luego de decirle eso le rocío el spray.

-¡Auuuchhh, _¡mierdaaaa!_

El joven pataleó de dolor, pero se quedó quieto al sentir la fuerza con cierta agresividad que Moniq ejercía para mantenerle quieto.

Ella tomó el rollo de gasas y empezó a vendarlo con cuidado para que no le doliera.

-Déjeme hacerlo a mí.

-¡No! Mira y aprende.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué ¿qué?

-¿Por qué me ayuda? como antes, como ahora

Ella le apretó el vendaje para cerrar la sutura y a la vez la boca del latino.

-¡Auuuu! _¡carajo!– _maldijo en voz baja poniendo sus manos sobre las de Moniq.

-No lo sé, talvez me caíste bien – contestó ella esbozando una sonrisa falsa.

-¿La insulto cuando puedo y le he caído bien?

-... Debe ser tu sinceridad que raya el desencanto. De cualquier forma la soledad me estaba volviendo loca.

-Mi única cualidad buena. Bueno, al menos no va a golpearme de nuevo ¿Verdad?

-Si te portas bien. ¿Sabes que eres el único compañero de celda al que no le he tenido que "romper la mano"?

-...nop... ¿Eso habla bien de mi?

-Al principio creen que por que soy delgada soy débil. Uno pensaba así. Le torcí la mano derecha y "como era diestro lo condene a muerte".

Ezequiel no sabía si sentirse impresionado por como esta mujer tomaba esta situación con tanta normalidad y determinación. También sentía algo de vergüenza, por la misma razón: él era el moralmente más débil ahora. Trataría de seguirle la corriente para no sentirse tan desencajado...

-... Que hermosa anécdota, como para contar a los hijos... ¿Entonces los de acá son delincuentes? Como parece que hablas de patanes.– continuó él, luego de otra de sus constantes pausas antes de responder.

-No lo sé. Quizás. Yo no llevo la planilla de ingresos como podrás ver.

Luego de que ella lo tratara Ezequiel se arrodillo y comenzó una oración, en la cual agradecía infinitamente seguir vivo y volvía a rogar salir de ahí. Una la cual ella interrumpió:

-¡Hoy estuviste mucho mejor en las pruebas que ayer!– empezó ella.

El joven interrumpió su oración y habló con un tono algo mordaz.

-Que maravilla ¿no?

-Uy, detecto sarcasmo. ¿Sabes una cosa? Tu acento me hace acordar a...

-¿A un fiambre?

-Nooo, a un tal Carlos.

-¿Y que tiene que ver él conmigo? ¿esta muerto? ¿Fue algún compañero de celda?

-Eso quisiera yo. ¡Era de lindo!

-Con todo respeto, ¿que carajo me importa eso a mi?

-Trato de pasar el tiempo. ¿Acaso quieres un tópico?; "¿Cómo te fue en el infierno hoy?" "la comida estaba espantosa" "el AK-47 me da suerte" "soñé que..

-Yo tengo uno bueno ¿Alguna vez alguien escapó?

-No, jamás...Hubo intentos...– su tono de voz cambio por completo.

-¿Cuáles que se hayan acercado?

-Hace mucho tiempo tuve una compañera de celda que lo intentó. Le hacía "favores" a un guardia ...– no pudo continuar, rompió en un tenue llanto que trataba de disimular.

-(Así que esta no es de piedra) No me lo cuente...

-No, esta bien. Su plan falló y la enviaron con el imbecil del guardia a la sala de pruebas. Al resto nos enviaron al palco que da allí para que viéramos todo, como si se tratara de un castigo ejemplar. Sólo les dieron un cuchillo y soltaron de esas... esas ranas.

-Perdóneme, no siga...

-Todo lo que pasó luego es evidente– se limpió unas lagrimas y cambio su actitud– ¿Y que era de tu vida antes de entrar aquí?

La pregunta a Ezequiel le generó nostalgia e impotencia. Pensaba "si no me hubiera ido de mi país... o le hubiera invitado de una sola vez la cerveza a Sarah"

-Oye, responde...

-Ahh, estem, pues... Estudiaba ingeniería y trabajaba en un bar.– respondió saliendo de un mar de pensamientos negativos.

-¡Uy! ¡que prometedor! De seguro las chicas te perseguían...

-No me salga con eso.

-¡Sin formalismos! ¿Qué? ¿No era así?

-¡Para nada!...Mira...¿tu nombre era?

-¡Moniq!

-Mira, no puedo hablar como si nada estuviera pasando. Talvez usted este acostumbrada pero yo no. Por favor, déjeme hundirme en mis desalentadores pensamientos así se me zafara un tornillo y me sacaran de aquí de una buena vez.

-Pero...

Ezequiel se llevó un dedo a los labios, haciendo el gesto de silencio.

-Si sobreviviste dos días tal vez te acostumbres– le dijo Moniq yendo a la ducha.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Como digas, en fin... –ella hizo la seña de "voltéate" con los dedos, es obvio para que.

Ezequiel obedeció sin más.

-¡Gracias!– dijo ella empezando a desvestirse.

Este agradecimiento de su compañera y sus consideraciones le hizo pensar que talvez ella no era tan mala después de todo. Ella, mientras tanto, esperaba haberlo convencido de tal cosa.


	5. ¿Otro día? Ojala muera

Suponía que era otro día nuevo, porque finalmente abrió sus ojos, pero como ya se ha dicho antes, perdió la noción del tiempo. Cerraduras desbloqueándose, pasos pesados con actitud altiva: esos sonidos de dos guardias con sus bastones teaser entrando a la celda fue lo que le despertó. Ezequiel sólo podía temer, porque después de haber vivido tanto horror sólo eran primeros días, no suponía para que clase de 'ritual' lo requerirían a él.

-'Por favor... que se lleven a Moniq y no a mí'

Pero no iba a ser así, por más que quisiera. El corpulento guardia camino frente al latino, que estaba tirado apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

-Arriba– dijo el hombre imperativamente.

Ezequiel no se movió, sólo miró asustado hacia la cara de ese sujeto. Su miedo a este se hacía evidente. Sólo se pudo tapar con una mano cuando pasados unos segundos el guardia lo tomó del pelo y lo hizo pararse tironeando de su cabellera.

-¡DIJE ARRIBA!

El joven, con diez centímetros menos de altura frente al bravucón, sólo podía tomarse el cabello y evitar que le doliera más. No pudo ver si Moniq intentaba algo, pero al parecer le regalaron un par de descargas porque oyó sus gemidos femeninos de dolor.

Lo sacaron de la celda sin más, lo esposaron, y lo orientaron a donde debía ir con alguna que otra descarga que parecía más para placer de esos sádicos que para apaciguar al reo.

----------

Luego de tremenda golpiza evidenciada con heridas y moretones, fue arrojado hacia su celda como un causa disturbios de un bar. Casi no se podía mantener de pie y cayó en sus rodillas y palmas al entrar. En esa posición le arrojaron una valijita de primeros auxilios, sin el menor respeto ni consideración. Sólo tenía un antiséptico y gasas.

-¡Cúrate bien para mañana o te damos otra!– le gritaron al irse.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Que te hicieron?– Ezequiel sintió la voz femenina de su compañera, que lo ayudo a pararse.

-¡Me llevaron a Disney!– respondió escupiendo sangre.

-Realmente te ves como mierda ¿Sientes algo roto?

-... Mi ego. Y... mi brazo, me arde mucho...

Ella pudo ver a que se refería él: marcándose a través de la ropa con el color negro y rojo en su brazo derecho estaba el numero 198. Ella había pasado por esto hace rato: un tatuaje rápido, doloroso, pero duradero seguramente. A ella le había tocado el 113. Moniq le pidió que se acostara boca arriba y le empezó a quitar la campera, la cual tenía unas manchas pequeñas pero frescas de sangre.

-¿Que haces?

Ella no contestó, solo pasaba sus manos por el torso, verificando las costillas.

-No tienes nada roto. Pero mira tu cara, y hay que cambiarte el vendaje de la pierna.

Ezequiel se toco la cara, la cual le ardía como fuego. Se pasó la remera y esta se manchó un poco de sangre. Sintió una mano levantándole la cabeza y armando una cinta alrededor de la frente. Trató de levantarse.

-Quieto, falta tratarte las otras...

-Primero me voy a...– no podía pararse ni hablar mucho, así que cayó con su cabeza sobre las rodillas de Moniq.

Trató de levantarse de nuevo, realmente le costaba mucho en ese estado tan deplorable.

-¿Por qué no aceptas mi ayuda de una vez?–dijo ella frenándolo de los hombros y devolviéndolo al suelo sin mucha delicadeza.

-Tengo que aprender...– respiraba entrecortadamente– a auto tratarme.

-En este estado no puedes hacer mucho por ti.

Ezequiel no pudo ni sentarse. Moniq le aplicó unos antisépticos en la cara.

-¡¡Ahhh, _mierda_!– otra vez el ardor lo hacía maldecir.

-El vendaje de la pierna te lo dejo a ti, después de todo quieres aprender ¿no?– dicho esto se fue hacia la bandeja de comida.

Con esfuerzo Ezequiel se sentó luego de que ella lo dejara de lado. Se aproximó a paso torpe a la bandeja. y empezó a comer de tal. Era la primera vez que Moniq le veía comer: es obvio que ese fue uno de los motivos de la paliza, deduciéndolo por experiencia propia.

-Parece que aprendiste de malas ¿Te duele tragar?

-Un poco.– Contemplaba que nadie estaba en la celda de enfrente.– ¿Por qué no me meten en esa celda de enfrente?

-¿Sabes para que ponen a todos acompañados? Para que la soledad no los termine de volver locos en menos tiempo.

-... realmente eso me hace sentir mejor.

-¿Acaso no disfrutas de mi compañía?

-Un poco – contestó con tono cortante, pero no estaba siendo sincero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¡Mierda¡Que mal hablador eres!

Ezequiel no quiso dar más lugar a la charla, simplemente no comió casi nada y su día terminaba con dolor. Se terminaba de definir con más pesadillas. A pesar de eso lo más integro que le quedo fue la cordura (si tenemos en cuenta que perdía peso gradualmente y varios hematomas).

Mientras tanto, en las instalaciones científicas del lugar un hombre en guardapolvo hablaba con los carceleros que golpearon a Ezequiel.

-Creo que se les paso un poco la mano.

-No se preocupe. No le rompimos nada, sin contar su...

-Cállese, bruto. Traerán al proyecto Némesis en uno de estos días de Europa. No quiero más golpizas para los prisioneros. Si tienen problemas de alimentación, ahora pasaremos directo al suero. Necesito la mayor cantidad de material humano para probar el proyecto aquí, en el mejor estado posible.

-Entonces los haremos "entrenar" un poco para que no se oxiden.

-Sí, que así sea. Así será más fácil las comparaciones si mandamos gente entrenada en vez de pobres diablos. Dejen que el 198 descanse un día y que le den suero hasta que su peso vuelva al normal.

-Muy bien.

-----------

Imposible acostumbrarse a ver la muerte en los ojos (si es que tenían) de cada engendro de diferente color y forma con los que debía reñir a sangre y fuego. Las pesadillas, en las cuales Ezequiel siempre moría violentamente bajo las garras de cualquier ser que pudiera recordar, no lo dejaban tranquilo.

La ausencia de cualquier abertura que diera al exterior, y el hecho de que había días en los cuales pasaban encerrados, quitaban la noción del tiempo.  
Unos 2 días después, sin que se notaran:

Dos personas se habían hecho señas para conversar alejadas del grupo.

-Otra vez tu técnica de hacerte la madre, eres una perra calculadora, Moniq.

-Oye, podría estar haciéndole un bien a este pobre infeliz...– le contestó él hombre con el mismo tono susurrante.

-Ahhh, ahora resulta que te volviste samaritana, no engañas a nadie. Lo haces para que se apegue a ti y de su vida de ser necesario. Más vale que le regales una follada al menos...

-¡Callate Roberto!, tu no eres el Papa, por algo estas aquí. ¿Acaso te me enojas porque extrañas los '_viejos tiempos_'?– ella 'ronroneó' las dos ultimas palabras.

-En los viejos tiempos estábamos libres. Si sigues soñando que algún día te sacaran de este antro por sobrevivir tanto, al menos no arrastres al mamonazo argentino ese con tu sueño estúpido.

-Ah. ¿era argentino?–le preguntó Moniq con un tono falto de seriedad.

Mientras tanto, el temor se marcó en el rostro de Ezequiel de nuevo. Estaban de vuelta en esa Cámara de Pruebas. Estaba armado con un rifle (AK-5 en esta oportunidad) y una pistola Desert Eagle. Aun haber sobrevivido a dos pruebas no le bastaba como antecedente para saber si su vida terminaría el día de hoy, y menos para estar tranquilo. Cuando todo el grupo de prisioneros pasó la reja que separaba los salones esta se cerró detrás de ellos. Ezequiel hizo una señal de la cruz en medio de su caminata, siguiendo a los demás. Alguien le llama por el hombro.

-Mira que la tercera es la vencida.

-¡¿Como me puedes joder con eso, hijo de puta?!

Se le río en la cara y se retiró. Uno vio lo que paso y le hizo gracia también.

-'Que manga de forros'– pensó muy tenso.

El auricular anunció la clasificación y comienzo del experimento. Los anunciaban como mutaciones.

Todos se agruparon formando un círculo y esperaron al ser o seres xenomorfos que les tocaría hoy. Ezequiel ya estaba respirando agitadamente, con su compañera al lado otra vez. Las compuertas dejaron criaturas más extrañas de las que se habían visto antes. Ni siquiera tenían una forma ligeramente humanoide. Tenían seis patas, y en el extremo de tales tenían una garra que parecía un hueso expuesto, con forma de gancho. Eran de color marrón y chillaban horrendamente. Las luces reflejaban en sus deformados exoesqueletos de quitina. Es obvio que nadie tuvo que gritar "Fuego".

Los disparos que destrozaban su exoesqueleto dejaron ver que tenían sangre verde. Los chillidos de sufrimiento de esas criaturas daban más asco que pavor. Se lanzaban a la gente irguiéndose y corriendo torpemente agitando sus garras. Como no siempre las balas los frenaban a tiempo lograron treparse a algunos y ansiaban succionar sangre del cuello con un aparato chupador, parecido al de los mosquitos.

A Ezequiel se le trepó uno encima. Teniéndolo frente a frente tan pegado no pudo elevar el rifle para dispararle. Estaba en un desesperado forcejeo para que ese bicho no tocara su cuello. Se lo sacó dándole una patada en lo que podría decirse su redondo abdomen. La criatura se había aferrado de tal forma a él, encerrándolo en sus garras ganchudas, que se lastimó un poco al quitárselo tan aprisa. Olvidándose del dolor le vacío todo el cargador del rifle. La criatura murió panza arriba gritando y sacudiéndose tanto que las personas no les dejaban de dispararle para darse seguridad.

Moniq estaba en la misma situación que Ezequiel pasó. El apoyó el rifle en el exoesqueleto del insecto supradesarrollado y le dio una ráfaga a quemarropa. El ser que amenazaba el cuello de su compañera cedió.

-¡Gracias!– dijo ella sacándose al fenecido bicho.

-No hay de... ¡ARGHHHHHHH!

Un ser de esos lo tomó de la misma forma de siempre, abrazándolo en sus garras ganchudas, pero esta vez de espaldas. Tomado por sorpresa, al parecer habían derribado a alguien y el flanco se descuidó. La criatura tanteaba con un tentáculo bucal al cuello de Ezequiel. Él codeaba a la criatura, lastimándose donde quiera que su cuerpo rozara con esas zarpas torcidas. Moniq le devolvió el favor de inmediato volándole la cabeza al animalejo con un simple disparo de su rifle AR-15, casi a "quemarropa".

Ezequiel se lo sacó de encima, dejando de lado el fusil que portaba. Sus manos fueron a parar a la Desert Eagle, desenfundándola. Otra criatura más se acercaba a un lado, lista para dar algun zarpazo desestabilizante a la pierna. Ezequiel le disparó vaciándole el cargador sin apuntar preciso.

Otra a la distancia escupió un líquido amarillo transparente que Ezequiel esquivó saltando despavorido afuera del círculo.

_-¡Guarda¡La san puta..._

El fluido quemó una pierna de Moniq y el suelo, el cual despidió un poco de humo. Ezequiel recargó y le disparó apresuradamente a esa criatura junto con los demás que no habían caído. Terminó acribillada a la distancia.

La batalla finalmente terminó. Todos quedaron rodeados de cadáveres de monstruos y sus charcos de sangre verde. Y como si fuera poco, con estos insectoides grandotes pasaba lo mismo que con algunos chiquitos: sus cuerpos reventados despedían un olor nauseabundo y mareante.

-_No me dan un respiro ni en el sentido más literal estos putos_ ¿Alguien se murió?– Preguntó Ezequiel.

Medio segundo después se asustó a si mismo: no podía creer la calma con la que tomaba algo como esto.

-¡¡Roberto!! – exclamó Moniq, pero no precisamente para responder la pregunta.

_-Que mierda, el único que me caía bien_.– no podía creer que se había acostumbrado a tomar la muerte con calma.

Vio el cuerpo del perecido que tenía un agujero en el cuello y unos desgarrones. Alguien más había caído, pero no parecía importarle tanto a Moniq como este tal Roberto. Su cara estaba totalmente estirada por el dolor de una muerte así. Moniq se quedó mirándolo, escondiendo una cara ilegible de expresiones debido a sus mechones.

Ezequiel pensó que si ella estaba triste por ese hombre al menos prestaría algo de respeto: hizo una señal de la cruz con pistola en mano.

-Que bueno, tenemos un capellán– dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

-Procediendo con pruebas individuales. Todos salgan menos 113– anunciaba el auricular.

-¿Quien es 113?– preguntó Ezequiel sin soltar su herida del cuello.

-Yo– era Moniq, sentada en el suelo revisando su quemadura, que no aparentaba gravedad más allá del "primer grado".

-¿No te pasó nada?– se le acercó y arrodilló a verla.

-¡Te corriste y me quemé, imbecil!

-¿Que querías que hiciera? ¿Pedirle al bicho ese que escupiera en otro lado?

El joven no pudo seguir su discusión: se llevó una mano al cuello y notó mucha humedad y calidez en tal. Al parecer el picotazo le había llegado: su mano estaba tan empapada que al juntar sus dedos la sangre se concentró y empezó a gotearle de la mano. Con una sola gota bastó para que el joven latino se sintiera enfermo, débil, impresionado... y luego no sintió nada más al volverse todo negro.


	6. Lo vi venir

Ezequiel se despertó (recordemos el protocolo) en su celda, o al menos volvió a cobrar noción cuando estaba en ella. Al levantarse un poco sintió ese ardor frotando sus vendas.

_-Ay, la concha de la lora– _se tomaba el cuello. Le ardía.

Un vendaje nuevo.

Su cuerpo no se terminaba de acostumbrar a las drogas que usaban para dormirlo. Se tomaba la cabeza por el dolor y pero también por la frustración. Los pasos y las exclamaciones de los demás volviendo a las celdas fue lo que lo despertó. Eran menos de los que recordaba había podido contar. A Moniq le dieron el clásico empujón para que entrara.

-No imaginas cuanto te extrañaron los chicos: alguien tenía que cubrir el flanco de las seis en punto. Esta quemadura debería ser tuya –le dijo ella señalándose una pierna.

Ezequiel no le dirigió palabra, no le gustaba discutir asuntos donde el estaba convencido de tener razón. Ella se tomaba la cabeza como si le doliera y se tambaleaba un poco al caminar. De hecho casi se desploma boca al suelo, de no ser porque su compañero de celda la tomo de los hombros de frente.

-... Suéltame.– ella intentó resistirse a la ayuda, pero estaba muy débil para hacerlo notar.

Más que empujarlo hacia atrás, parece que lo usó de respaldo para erguirse.

-Quizás podríamos terminar lo que queda de este día de mierda sin...

El joven no siguió porque fue empujado. Bueno, eso se podría decir porque el envión que recibió de Moniq apenas se pudo sentir.

-Te enseñé a manejar un rifle, te curé las heridas, ¿y no puedes cubrir el puto flanco de las seis en punto?

Ezequiel estaba tan soñoliento que no se le ocurrió alguna contestación satírica.

-Mejor me ducho– hacia con su dedo un signo de darse vuelta.

-Adelante, es un país libre ¿no? Espero que te enfríe los animos– respondió él dándose vuelta y mirando los barrotes.

La ducha de ella se estaba tornando más larga que de costumbre, pero Ezequiel no tenía ni ganas de preguntarle tenía. Encaraba la pared hasta que oyó como un ruido extraño en el suelo.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Te resbalaste?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Sigues resentida? Mira, no podía hacer nada cuando un ...

En esa explicación volvió a oír el ruido de caída.

-Esta debe ser torpe– pensó

Un gemido de dolor hizo que se volteara. Vio como ella trataba de salir de la ducha, arrastrando su cuerpo desnudo fuera del rocío.

_-¿Estará en pedo?_– se preguntó Ezequiel aproximándose en su ayuda.

Moniq se acurrucó en el suelo cubriendo su desnudez con los brazos cuando Ezequiel se le acercó.

-¿Estas bien?

-...quema...

-¿Qué?– preguntó horriblemente pronunciando** üat**.

Ezequiel la tomó de un brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella desconfió un poco negando su ayuda. Ezequiel notó algo raro al tocarla.

-¿Que tienes?

Ninguna respuesta de lenguaje hablado, ni corporal.

-¡Responde!

Ella desplomó su cuerpo desnudo y mojado, y Ezequiel finamente pudo sentir con s tacto que algo no estaba bien cuando la tocó.

–_Carajo, tiene fiebre en serio._

El cuerpo de ella, pálido (sea por mucho tiempo de no sentir luz solar o por la inanición) estaba entre la esbeltez y un aspecto famélico. Cuando se acurrucaba en el suelo se podía ver sus costillas marcándose en sus respectivos costados. 'Relmente no muchas curvas' pasó por su mente machista de Ezequiel, pero sabía que no era momento para estupideces, sin darse más tiempo a una "vista deleitante".

Intento ayudarla a equilibrarse, pero ella cayó desfallecida cuando apenas se había puesto de pie, tratando de aferrarse a sus ropas para luego terminar de deslizar su cuerpo sobre él hasta volver a tocar el suelo. El pasó sus brazos debajo de ella y la alzó. Teniéndola tendida en sus dos brazos la llevó hasta la tabla y la tapó con su muda de uniforme.

_-¿Que te pasa, boluda?– _los nervios de Ezequiel le hicieron olvidar que ella no hablaba su idioma.

-...veneno...– decía ella entre gemidos de sufrimiento con una voz muy tenue

-¡¿_Qué_!

-...Me siento... muy mal...

Ezequiel no oyó esto último, fue a buscar una tela para mojarla. Solo consiguió la campera de uniforme que vestía él mismo. Se la sacó y la puso bajo la lluvia de la ducha que no había tenido tiempo de cerrar. Luego la dejo en la frente de Moniq.

-Bueno, le estoy devolviendo el favor finalmente– pensó Ezequiel tratando de tranquilizarse a si mismo.

No sabía con que trataba, y el paño húmedo no evitaba que ella respirara de una forma intranquilizadora. Así que se le ocurrió empezar a gritar por medico y auxilio.

_-Tranquila que voy a llamar a alguien–_ le decía mientras reponía el improvisado paño húmedo.

Luego de pocos minutos de llamados a gritos aparecieron un par de guardias. Vieron que Ezequiel los llamaba apoyado de los barrotes. Uno de ellos sacó una macana y golpeó donde estaba.

-¿Que pasa, idiota?

-¡Enfermó! Tiene fiebre y alucina.– dijo señalando con tono nervioso en su horrible acento.

Los guardias le pasaron las esposas por la reja, las cuales se puso sin rechistar. Estos entraron y luego intentaron hacer caminar a la pobre mujer, sin ninguna consideración por su estado cercano a la inconciencia ni su desnudez. Se la llevaron arrastrando. Cada uno tomándola de un brazo, sin ni siquiera cubrirla. Uno de ellos tomó el uniforme de Moniq.

_-¡Que hijos de puta que son! _– salió casi involuntariamente de su boca al ver ese maltrato.

El tiempo pasó muy lento. La preocupación de Ezequiel hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en su susceptible estomago. Preguntó por ella pero sólo recibió insultos y amenazas de sus carceleros. No podía dormir ni cuando quitaron las luces y pasó mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de ser a si siempre, ahora tenía una preocupación más activa. Oró por ella (no podía creer que había llegado a preocuparle tanto).

Lo único que encontró para hacer fue acostarse sobre la tabla y encerrarse en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, talvez se murió – se dijo Ezequiel en mente.

Trataba de despreocuparse recordando los malos momentos que ella le hizo pasar, pero vio que no eran muchos. De hecho, ella fue quien le enseño a manejar fusiles, a tratarse heridas, y quien lo ¿alentaba a resistir?... no sabría decirlo bien.

-'Nah, tengo bastante carácter para depender de una forra'– pensaba, sabiendo que aun así le preocupaba.

Viró mirando a la pared, buscando una posición para dormir por enésima vez. Las luces del pabellón se encendieron de golpe. Ezequiel sólo movió su cabeza, pero no le dio importancia de si era hora del desayuno o era otra cosa. Oyó unos pasos y la puerta de su celda abrirse.

-¡Déjenme!

Luego de esta voz femenina, la puerta se cerró. Era la de Moniq, que se oía como si se hubiera recuperado. Sus pasos acercándose dieron el pie para su reclamo:

-¡Oye, déjame la tabla!

Ezequiel no respondió, tratando de convencer a su compañera de que se había dormido. Ella se acercó y lo sacudió del hombro, pero lo único que él hizo fue fingir que estaba sumido en sueño profundo. Se movió un poco hacia la pared y fingió un quejido, para convencer. No mediaba palabra.

-De acuerdo, es suficiente para mí.

Luego de oír eso de ella Ezequiel esperaba que lo despabilara de una forma agresiva. Pero no fue así, se acostó de su lado, aprovechando el espacio que Ezequiel había dejado libre. Las luces se apagaron.

-No me engañas, no estas dormido. Se te nota en la respiración– dijo ella luego de unos momentos acostada al lado.

La respiración de Ezequiel se había agitado un poco. Él sintió un poco de temperatura en su cara; pero para saber si en verdad se sonrojo necesitaba un espejo y más luz.

-De acuerdo, me tienes– dijo levantándose y preparándose para salir– te pido perdón por lo del bicho (si eso te hace feliz) ¿Estas mejor?

-Casi como nueva ¿no te desperté, verdad?

-No, estuve muy preocupado por ti y no pude dormir.

-¿Por mi?

-Sí, por ti.

-¿En serio?

-¿Acaso necesitas un diagrama o qué? Sí, me sentía preocupado por ti y ahora sólo un poco culpable. Bueno, "_ya me saqué la mierda"_. Mejor te dejo la tabla.– a Ezequiel no le gustaba guardarse nada que tuviera para decir.– ¿Te puedes mover, por favor?

-No, ya estoy cómoda.– dijo ella despreocupada.

Ezequiel intentó salir por otra parte. Se tropezó con una cadena que no vio y desestabilizó todo. Esta se soltó y la tabla cayó al suelo, quedando colgada de una sola cadena. Ambos terminaron cayendo boca al suelo.

_-Uy, que pelotudo– _mientras despegaba la cara del piso

-¡¿Acaso eres propenso a las cagadas!– preguntaba Moniq tomándose la boca y averiguando que no le paso nada.

-¡Eso ya quedo demostrado!

-¡Ahora los dos tendremos que dormir en el suelo por tu culpa!

-Perdón, perdón. Pero si me hubieras dejado pasar...

-¡Te hubieras quedado quieto de una vez!

Un guardia bajó y alumbró con una linterna a los conflictivos.

-¿Qué no pueden follar con más cuidado?– dijo viendo la tabla descolgada.

-¡¡Vete a la mierda!– le gritaron ambos.

El guardia se alejó golpeando los barrotes con su linterna, riéndose.

-Me da lo mismo tabla y suelo, de todas formas las pesadillas no me dejan en paz.

-Lo que me faltaba, ahora tus alaridos de susto me van a levantar a mitad de la madrugada.

-Créeme que si pudiera elegir no tener pesadillas...

-¡Cállense, carajo!– se oyó de las celdas.

Moniq y Ezequiel continuaron su discusión en voz baja.

-Ya déjame en paz y duérmete. (Ojala te hubieras muerto)– cortó Ezequiel.

Ellos se alejaron y se acostaron a unos metros uno de otro. Sus miradas apuntaban contrariamente, sin querer cruzarse. Pasado un rato ella se dio vuelta, sintiendo que algo había hecho mal. ¿Fue la actitud agresiva de hace poco? ¿O el hecho de que estuviera aprovechándose de una persona tan fácil de manipular frente a semejante situación? Quizás la segunda opción es la indicada, pero si era tan fácil manejar a semejante tonto ¿por que le molestaba?... ¿Por lo que él hizo o intento hacer? Quizás es todo junto... Simplemente hizo algo para que esta intriga no le siquiera comiendo su no muy pura conciencia... decir:

-Te agradezco que me hayas intentado cuidar.

-¿Qué?– preguntó él sin dar la espalda, quizás un poco resentido.

Moniq se acercó serpenteando, quedando a un metro nada más.

-Que te agradezco que me hayas intentado cuidar.

-Ah. No es nada, sólo estaba devolviendo favores.

-No te hagas el enojado.– ella trataba de disimular una voz conmovedora.

-...

Más para divertirse que para cortar con ese silencio de resentido, ella siguió:

-¿Viste bien?– preguntó con toda confianza.

-... No jodas.– respondía él dándose vuelta.

Con sus miradas cruzándose Ezequiel se tentó y se empezó a reír. Era la primera vez que reía en ese entorno. Podían ver sus rostros en la oscuridad por la tenue luz que venía de las escaleras que ascendían en el pabellón. Por lo cual Ezequiel se la quedo mirando fijo...

-¿De que te ríes?

-Ahem... Del comentario del idiota que nos alumbró.– dijo saliendo de una risa que no le duró mucho.

-¿Por qué es gracioso?– pregunto ella, sin que se le pegara la risa.

-Creo que simplemente necesitaba reír...

-Y yo necesito otra cosa...

-¿Como un .38 para volarte la cabeza? Ya somos dos.

-No, es algo que tengo ahora al alcance, algo que tu me puedes dar...– le guiño el ojo mientras se tocaba un muslo.

Pero como siempre... no sólo la oscuridad gris hacía que Ezequiel no pudiera notar a que se refería su compañera de celda.

-No tengo idea de que pueda ser– dio un suspiro y viró a otro lado– Noches, Moniq.

-Sí, buenas noches (debe ser gay o estúpido). Espera, quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-He notado que crees en Dios...

-Sí, es lo que me mantiene en esperanza.

-Si un día en la Sala de Pruebas yo... tu sabes...¿Me harías una extremaunción?

Ezequiel guardó silencio unos segundos: no esperaba que ella le viniera con eso.

-No soy capellán, pero haré lo que pueda. ¡No pienses en eso! Espero que no te ocurra.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.

-¿Cuál?

-La preocupación.

-...Buenas noches.– tratando de ocultar que se conmovió, pero su silencio inicial lo delataba.

Ambos se durmieron cerca uno del otro. Ezequiel no tuvo pesadillas esa vez.

El siguiente día consistió en un encierro desmoralizante y una comida servida como si fuesen perros: un día más. Entre los científicos se respiraba un aire de ansiedad. Algo estaba por venir, algo que llamaba la atención por su renombre y el objetivo que se llevaría a cabo con el. Llegaría un poco tarde, pero lo haría ese día.

Moniq estaba colgando una toalla y su campera de las rejas, como hacia cuando no tenía compañero y debía ducharse. Pero, esta vez Ezequiel todavía estaba ahí. El estaba un poco extrañado de eso, pero su mente estaba ocupada en oraciones y en recordarse el apodo que le pusieron, "Capellán".

Al terminar su oración en la cual agradeció no haber enfrentado monstruos ese día dejó salir una pregunta que no le daba mucha importancia, pero era mejor hacerla que auto desalentarse. Le pregunto a Moniq:

-¿Para que cuelgas eso?

-No es para que se seque, dalo por seguro.

Dicho esto ella se acercó a paso lento.

En las otras celdas alguien supo que se avecinaba:

-Abran sus oídos, el capellán...– le decía alguien en voz baja a otro reo.

Volviendo a la celda mixta:

Ezequiel estaba sentado en el suelo. Hundido en sus pensamientos, una conducta de Moniq lo molestó. Ella lo tomó rápido de los pantalones y los trataba de llevar para abajo. Ezequiel se los sujetó.

-¿Pero que mierda te pasa?

-(Es estúpido) ¿no es evidente?

Ezequiel hizo un poco de fuerza y se la sacó de encima. Se distanció un poco de ella.

-Anda, quítate la ropa.

-¡No es momento ni lugar!– contestó Ezequiel reponiéndose los pantalones.

-¿No te gustan las "mayores"?

-¡Vete a la mierda, _Ninfo_!

-¿Que tal si mañana te mueres tu o yo¿Que no quieres hacerlo como alguna última...

-Hey, es un buen punto.– se llevó una mano al mentón.– pero no estoy de humor, pásese una mano.

-¡No te lo estoy pidiendo!

Ezequiel no podía creer, con cara de estupefacto, que estaba negando hacer algo que generalmente trataba de conseguir como todo hombre, antes de que su vida se convirtiera en ese infierno.

A Moniq también le costaba creer esto, hasta que dijo en voz baja la razón que suponía de una actitud así. Y la dijo en voz baja, para no avergonzarle:

-...Eres Virgen ¿Verdad?

Ezequiel clavó una mirada estupefacta en el rostro de esta mujer. Su mente no ideaba un buen argumento o alguna respuesta inteligente/sarcastica, sino...

-'Mierda... mierda... mierda.'

Silencio.

-NO PUEDO CREERLO– Vociferó Moniq: el que calla otorga.– Sabía que serías carne fresca para los tiroteos, pero esto es "Ridículo".

Antes de que la discusión siguiera las luces del pabellón de celdas se encendieron. Una alarma sonaba interrumpiendo la gresca verbal, pero parecía para despertar, no indicaba urgencia. Los dos quedaron quietos.

-Mire usted esta muy buena, pero ya le dije que no es momento...¿Qué significa eso?

-Una prueba de emergencia o algo así. Vamos a ir a La Carnicería ahora.

La cara de estupefacto de Ezequiel cambió por la de miedo y preocupación. Quedó callado.

-Te salvó la campana.– dijo Moniq súbitamente.

-¡¿Me salvó dices!

Los guardias bajaron y obligaron a los reos a ponerse las esposas, a punta de sus bastones electrificantes. A uno lo levantaron de la tabla y lo arrojaron en la ducha, por el simple hecho de quejarse de que lo levantaran.

-Pues despabílate, puto.– le decían al abrir la lluvia debajo de él y patearlo.

-¡No hagan eso!– decía otro carcelero.

Se los llevaron a la antesala del salón de Pruebas, el polígono de tiro. Luego de la desactivación de las esposas:

-Atención, equípense rápido y bien, esta prueba es muy importante.– anunciaba el orador del auricular.

_-¡¡Cállate putazo!– _Ezequiel extendió su dedo del medio a una cámara luego de ponerse un chaleco antibalas.

Encontró la Desert Eagle .50 AE y luego buscaba un arma entre rifles varios: AK-74, un AR-15, un G-36, hasta un FAL estándar del ejercito argentino. Pensó que los rifles le daban mala suerte, ya que siempre que los usó los tuvo que soltar. Así que buscó otra cosa. Quería una escopeta Benelli m3 Super 90 como la que sostenía otro de los condenados. Pero encontró algo que le pareció más acorde a él. Tomó una pistola metralleta y se la mostró a Moniq.

-Mira, me conseguí una Ingram.– quiso demostrar sus conocimientos de armas.

-Ingram MAC-10 querido.– corrigió ella con tono apático.

-Sí... como sea– dijo Ezequiel buscando balas y cargadores de forma rectangular.

-Recuerda lo de las ráfagas.–ella preparaba su rifle AR-15.

Ezequiel asintió con la cabeza.

-Vaya, pero como se cuidan. Ya parecen noviecitos– dijo alguien que tenía la barba tan descuidada como Ezequiel.

_-Anda a sodomizar a tu compañero de celda._

-Psst¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?– le preguntó Moniq en voz baja.

-No sé como se dice en tu idioma.

Una vez preparados avanzaron hasta la Sala de Pruebas. Con el tiempo y las pruebas anteriores esta tenía nuevas manchas de sangre. Un paisaje realmente capaz de causar temor y desesperanza. Ezequiel hizo su típica señal de la cruz antes de que la puerta se cerrara atrás de él.

-Muy bien, Proyecto Némesis, sin armas. Soltando...

Todos apuntaron con sus armas a la cortina de acero del fondo que empezó a levantarse. Ezequiel tomaba su metralleta y la sujetaba con las dos manos.

-¿Por qué carajo no la probé antes?– se preguntaba en su mente.

-¿La martillaste?– le recordó Moniq, infaltable a su derecha.

Ezequiel vio una especie de palanquilla en la parte de arriba de su arma, la tiro para atrás. Al parecer así se martillaba.

La cortina no terminó de levantarse cuando un enorme hombre vestido con una gabardina negra salió agachándose un poco.

-¡Miren, nos mandan ayuda!– dijo uno

El mastodonte de negro dio uno pasos hacia el grupo, se detuvo y gritó al aire mirando para arriba.

_-Ese esta más limado que yo–_ dijo Ezequiel.

Todos bajaron sus armas, pensando que era alguien que los ayudaría, menos Moniq. La cara de ella reflejo un terror que no se le veía hace tiempo.

No podían ver a la distancia su horrendo aspecto. Su piel parecía de leproso, algunos de sus músculos estaban expuestos, al igual que algo que parecían sus venas y yugular, como tubos violetas alrededor de su cuello. En su deformado rostro sin labios tenía una cicatriz cosida con metales y un solo ojo totalmente blanco.

El ser vino corriendo muy rápido. Sus pasos retumbaban en el suelo y su velocidad impresionaba para ser un sujeto de más de dos metros de altura.

-¡Dispárenle!– gritó Moniq en eso.

Se pudo oír un "¡¡¿Qué!" generalizado.

-¡Mátenlo, es un BOW!– ella comenzó a disparar y retroceder, precisa como siempre.

El ser ya quedó muy cerca, evidenciando con su horrorosa apariencia que era un monstruo. Alzó un puño y lo descargó fuertemente a uno de los reos. Ese ataque le dio consenso de ser acribillado. El sujeto cayó al suelo como resultado del demoledor golpe y el engendro casi humano lo levantaba con un sólo brazo. Los nervios de los demás hacían que los disparos mal dirigidos que acompañaban con sus gritos mataran al pobre hombre que colgaba de esa enorme mano. El mastodonte arrojó al muerto contra Ezequiel. Este cayó al suelo con el colador humano encima. Moniq estaba cada vez más alejada de la salvaje gresca, pero disparaba a la distancia. Ezequiel corrió ese cadáver de encima suyo, sin levantarse empezó de nuevo con su seguidilla de tiros. Se veía como las balas saltaban la piel y ropa negra dejando salir una sangre que era roja y por momentos violeta. Sin embargo la monstruosidad no cedía. Recibía varios balazos pronunciando una sola palabra con su voz tétrica, la cual callaba a veces para soltar un fugaz quejido, "STARS".

Todos retrocedían disparando. El monstruo se concentró en alguien con una escopeta Se le aproximó y le dio un brutal puñetazo en el pecho cerca del cuello. El hombre no cayó pero fue como si perdiera el sentido parado. Lo alzó tomándolo de la cabeza y se la apretaba, hasta que esta se partió como una nuez, haciendo un horrible chasquido y cayendo casi descabezado.

Alguien más se le había puesto a un costado para evitar el fuego amigo y siguió con disparos de su rifle AK-74. Como si nada, la abominación extendió un brazo en su dirección y sacó de su mano un tentáculo violeta que salió disparado como arpón, atravesando su cuello rápida y limpiamente. Este infortunado cayó boca arriba al suelo tomándose el cuello con las dos manos y convulsionándose. Un charco de sangre empezó a formarse debajo de su nuca y más manaba de su boca, pegando ahogados gritos. Ezequiel se paró y disparaba sin sacar su mirada de la bestia. Esta se dio el lujo de gritar al aire de nuevo y después seguía pronunciando STARS.

_-¡¿Para que mierda quiere estrellas este patovica!_

El gran y fiero ser se aproximó a uno de los últimos sujetos, el cual Ezequiel no conocía bien. Su arma, un FAL, se quedó vacía en el peor momento. El monstruoso humanoide lo tomó del cuello con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho quebraba su mano armada, con rifle y todo.

Ezequiel se había acercado luego de reponer su metralleta a descargarla en la espalda del atacante.

-¡¡Auxiliooooo!– gritaba y pataleaba el otro mientras sus pies eran despegados del suelo.

Todo lo que Ezequiel y Moniq hicieron a la distancia fue inútil. El gigantón se ensaño con el hombre al que tenía en manos, lo arrojó contra el suelo luego de estrangularlo un momento. Lo volvió a hacer una vez más. Cansado de divertirse así, lo levantó por ultima vez. Le acercó su mano derecha al rostro y le introdujo el tentáculo en la boca, tapando sus gritos de socorro. Este salió atravesando su nuca, matándolo dolorosamente. Luego de eso lo arrojó como si fuese una piedra para que Moniq le dejara de molestar con sus disparos.

Las balas lo hacían sangrar y frenar pero no lo tiraban al suelo. Ezequiel determinó que era mejor huir luego de agotar su segundo clip de metralleta. Salió corriendo, volteando a ver si la criatura lo perseguía. No sabía a donde correría, sólo quería mantenerse alejado de ella. Esta se dedicó a dar otro grito para luego perseguir a Ezequiel. Él no llegó muy lejos sin que la criatura lo alcanzara en pocos instantes. Lo atrapó del hombro y lo arrojó contra la pared. Ezequiel chocó contra tal sin perder la conciencia. Empezó a cargar su metralleta como ultima salida. Recibió un puñetazo que trató de esquivar, dando en su hombro. Este le quebró la clavícula.

_-¡No por favor!– _gritó tapándose y cayendo al suelo arrastrando su espalda.

Apunto de machacar su cabeza con otro puñetazo la mole sintió que había algo más molesto, volteándose. Era Moniq, que se había acercado a apretarle todo el cargador de su rifle de cerca al sanguinario asesino de gabardina negra. Ezequiel aprovechó para seguir con la carga de su metralleta, su adrenalina tapaba el dolor que sentía en su hombro izquierdo. Desesperado, tomó la metralleta con su mano izquierda y sacó su Desert Eagle con la derecha. Disparaba entrecortadamente con sus armas a la espalda que el monstruo le mostraba. Este dejó a la huidiza mujer y volvió a su victima mal liquidada. Agarra a Ezequiel de la mano con la metralleta y la empieza a apretar. Trituró arma y mano sin mucha dificultad, rompiéndola y haciendo saltar pedazos de metal. Ezequiel sólo podía gritar el gran dolor que sentía al ser su mano inutilizada por completo y atravesada con astillas de metal.

Moniq había vuelto tratando de salvar a Ezequiel y comenzó con una feroz descarga, pegando el cañón de su carabina a la nuca del monstruo. Este la sacó despedida de un golpe, alejándola unos metros. Ella cayó arrastrada sobre su espalda. El monstruo se movía hacia la mujer más lento, tomándose el cuello donde tenía unas venas expuestas violetas que al parecer sufrieron daños. Moniq le disparaba arrastrándose hacia atrás. Finalmente la lluvia de balas terminó de matarlo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas sin dejar de pronunciar "STARS".

Ezequiel estaba sentado contra la pared. Se quejaba apretándose la muñeca izquierda, tratando de hacer un torniquete sólo con sus dedos. La astilla más grande le atravesaba la palma de la mano horizontalmente y se bañaba en sangre que manaba todo el tiempo.

-¡Dios mío¿Te hirieron gravemente?– decía Moniq caminando hacía él y tomándose un costado.

-No sé, pero esa cosa me aflojó hasta la _carnita_.

-¿Carnita?

-Bah…- siguió Ezequiel, continuando con un gemido de dolor.

Él y ella eran los dos últimos. Él se vio ese gran trozo de metal en su palma. Lo tomó de abajo y empezó a tironear. Apretaba sus dientes para soportar ese dolor, los gritos se le escapaban fácil.

-¡¡Hazlo rápido y dolerá menos!– le decía arrodillándose enfrente de él.

Le dio mucha impresión sentir como ese metal frotaba por dentro sus huesos seccionados de la mano. Pero quería terminar con eso rápido. Se golpeó la palma contra la pared y la astilla se desprendió, haciendo un característico ruido al tocar el suelo. Le costaba creer que eso fue lo que dolió menos.

-¡No muevas los dedos!– le aconsejaba Moniq

-Ayyyyy, no voy a poder hacer mi seña favorita. Evidentemente la Ingram no es mi arma– trató de aportar humor negro mientras ponía la pistola en su cintura.

-Me alegra que... que... que estés bien.–dijo ella, más 'soltándolo' que diciéndolo.

Ezequiel hubiera puesto cara de sorprendido de no ser por que sus dientes rechinaban por el dolor generado por tan sólo querer levantarse.

-¿Y tú?

-¡Estoy como quiero, querido!.. pero tú... creo que no voy a poder pedirte ni siquiera un polvo.

-Ja... Creo que más bien me voy a morir...– especulaba con un tono especial, para indicar que 'quizás' bromeaba.

-¡Ay! Pero no jodas con eso, no es gracio... ¡¡¡AIEEEEEEEEE!

-¡¡¡MONIQ!

Un tentáculo la atravesó desde su espalda y salió en medio de su pecho, destrozándole el esternón. La pobre se convulsionó rápidamente hacia delante, con tal movimiento espasmódico que sólo el dolor puede causar. Tal herida hacia que todo su cuerpo perdiera fuerzas repentinamente, así que ella caía arrodillada y luego sobre sus espaldas, sin gimotear siquiera.

La gran abominación no había muerto todavía. Esta había extendido su brazo sin levantarse y lanzado su tentáculo. La corta convulsión de Moniq siguió con su caída boca abajo al lado de Ezequiel. El monstruo se levantó como si nada y empezó a gritar de nuevo.

Ofuscado de frustración e ira, Ezequiel tomó el fusil AR-15 de su compañera apoyando el mango en su antebrazo izquierdo. Disparando al grandote, este lanzó de nuevo su ataque de tentáculo a distancia. El tentáculo le dio en un brazo, clavándose un segundo. La herida había permitido que se inoculara un líquido púrpura, el cual goteaba. Luego de eso, se aproximó recibiendo más disparos y tomó a Ezequiel de la cabeza. Lo alzó y lo oprimió contra la pared. La gran palma del monstruo tapaba la vista del latino, intentando triturar su cráneo.

El joven hizo lo ultimo al alcance. Soltó el rifle que no podía elevar y tomó su Desert Eagle. Apuntando en alto sin saber donde le daría apretó todo el cargador. Cada uno de los disparos dieron a quemarropa en el cuello del gigante, haciendo saltar líquido violeta-púrpura. El engendro lanzó un quejido más largo y ronco que los demás, tomándose del cuello. Sangró mucho, como si sus venas expuestas estuvieran estallando. Retrocedió para atrás soltando a Ezequiel y dejándolo caer de a poco contra la pared. Este ultimo veía como se retorcía parado, sin dejar de encajarle disparos en cuanto recobró la noción.

-STARS– fueron sus únicas y ultimas palabras.

Finalmente cayó, haciendo un ruido tremendo al tocar el piso con sus rodillas, y más estruendoso al tocar el piso con caer boca al suelo.

-¡Moniq¡¡Moniq!– Ezequiel la levantó a duras penas del suelo, viendo su rostro con dolor y el miedo a una muerte cercana.

-Me duele... mucho– decía tapando su herida del pecho.

De un surco de la boca de ella se podía ver como la sangre manaba de a poco, indicando una gravedad más que obvia. Su femenina mano que intentaba una inútil protección a esa mortal herida estaba visiblemente más débil, cada vez aferraba menos. El color granate de la sangre era el único que resaltaba, desalentador.

-¡No te puedes morir¡Por favor!

-Fue un gusto...

-¡Quieren salir de ahí los sobrevivientes por favor!– interrumpió el disertante por auricular.

Las rejas que siempre se abrían cuando terminaban las Pruebas se activaron.

-Te voy a llevar afuera de acá y te vas a poner bien.– intentando arrastrarla.

-... No...

Una deforme línea escarlata se iba dibujando en el suelo, como rastro del cuerpo arrastrado de ella. La mujer hizo el esfuerzo inútil de espantar las manos de su compañero de celda.

-No ten... tengo oportunidad. Por favor, la extre...

-No digas eso...

-Por fav...

Ezequiel procedió con el pedido, reconociendo la cruel realidad. Improvisaba unas palabras para una extremaunción, que jamás había visto:

_-Dios Padre todopoderoso, absuelve de sus pecados a_ Moniq...

-Gellard– dijo ella con su cabeza sobre la mano de Ezequiel.

-Moniq Gellard, _para que ella pueda..._

En sus palabras Ezequiel veía los últimos respiros de ella. Luego de terminar le hizo la señal de la cruz.

_-Nombre del padre, del hijo, del espíritu santo... amen._

El chico se quebraba en su oración. Ella podía verlo y le dolía: ya no hubiera querido manipularlo si hubiera salido de esta, pero eso no es posible. El Karma que le volvía en contra no solo le era el dolor físico ahora.

-... perdóname...–exhalo ella como un último respiro.

Y después, ella no hizo nada más.

Eso fue shock puro para el joven: no era la primera vez que veía morir a alguien. Pero esta era su compañera, su vasta razón de seguir vivo, su...

-¿Moniq?... ¿MONIQ?– la sacudió, viendo sus ojos carentes de vida.

Inutilemente, la abrazó callado por un momentos, como tratando de retenerla con vida.

Ezequiel le cerró los ojos con los dedos. Lo hacía con sus párpados fuertemente cerrados por el dolor emocional, sin querer ver esa cara inexpresivamente... muerta.

Impactado y entristecido cargó su pistola y la disparó contra el vidrio de observación, sin importarle el desperdicio de municiones.

_-¡¿Estan felices, desgraciados?!_

Chispas y rebotes de los proyectiles: eso fue todo. Levantándose a duras penas camino muy adolorido y pasó la cortina de acero, siendo el único sobreviviente. Al quedar en medio de la otra sala:

_-Ya no lo aguanto más– _dicho esto Ezequiel se llevó la pistola a la sien.

Cerrando sus ojos, luego de una pausa jaló del gatillo. La bala no salió, no había notado que había descargado el clip en un ensañamiento inútil.

CLICK

_-Ay, nada me sale bien._

Buscando otro clip su cabeza se sumió en una jaqueca muy fuerte y no lo pudo encontrar. Todo empezó a verse con tonalidad violeta y a dar vueltas. Le empezó a picar su mano herida. Mantenerse de pie se le hizo imposible, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, luego sus manos, y finalmente cediendo bajo la contaminación del liquido violeta.

Su cara por fin tocó el suelo. Unas personas en trajes especiales y mascaras, algunas armadas entraron a chequear el escombro que quedó de alguien que sólo buscaba el "Sueño Americano".

**------------**

**Sujeto****: 198**

**Descripción****: Latino blanco, 1.73 m. 74 kilos**

**Observación****: Omoplato dislocado; costilla rota; huesos de mano izquierda cercenados y/o dislocados (probablemente haya que amputar); Clavícula izquierda quebrada; politraumatismos varios; ****contaminado con virus T****.**

**Tiempo desde la contaminación****: 15 min.**

**Tiempo para transformación en estado zombi****: entre dos horas y dos horas y media.**

**Resultado del mapeo cerebral****: daños minúsculos en el lóbulo frontal por el virus T.**

**Asignado a experimentos de metamorfosis y mutaciones por efectos del virus T. Tanque de hidroextasis T-25a.**

FIN


	7. Más que un epilogo

Gracias por los reviews. Aunque no lo crean, **ya tenía pensada una continuación antes de terminar esta historia,** **entonces así sera. Sean pacientes.**

Espero que Steve Burnside haya leído esto, a pesar que no vi su review de las siguientes chapies

Pero, en fin, uno elige que leer. Quizás él aparezca en la continuación ;)

Gracias a todos, Lucia, Jill, DaNi, Burnside.

Los dejo con un **EPILOGO** (obviamente relacionado con la continuación):

Norte de . Laboratorio prisión de Umbrella en isla del Lago Michigan, 40 días después.

Un hombre y una mujer de delantales blancos entraban a un salón con tanques de hidroextasis, muy pocos tenían contenido. Algunos ya tenían experimentos fallidos. El auricular con una voz de mujer tiraba un anunció programado "Área de manejo de materiales peligrosos categoría C" "No fumar, beber ni comer en esta zona" "Los empleados que pasen por aquí sin importar la periodicidad de visitas deberán hacerse un chequeo medico semanal. La ausencia a estos es motivo de despido inmediato"

-Deberían llevarse algunos de aquí al incinerador ahora. Esto no es un depósito de basura.– dijo el científico recorriendo con la mirada el salón.

Un hombre de uniforme verde de obrero asentía a los reclamos con la cabeza.

-Deje de sacudir su cogote y proceda de una vez– le dijo despectivamente– facilítenme un espécimen lo más sano posible.

-¿Otro! Pero señor Lekterman ¿Qué hace con ellos¿Se los come?– dijo el encargado buscando los ficheros.

El científico se quedo callado mirando despectivamente. La científica miro para abajo para ocultar una risa fugaz.

-Fíjese en el tanque T-25a

-¿T? Eso significa que esta contaminado.

-Usted se agotó todos los buenos... usted y su puto G virus.

-Cállese Imbecil, no sabe lo que costó este virus con el que trabajo.– se tomaba un poco arriba del tabique.

La científica era nueva, así que aun se sorprendía un poco con la frialdad con la cual trataban cuerpos de personas, inocentes y no tanto.

-Créanme que no esta tan mal. Tenga la ficha– le hizo entrega de una papeleta con los detalles.

Mientras el dúo de científicos avanzaban conversaban:

-198, JA, mira Kate, de Racoon City, otro de los sobrevivientes. Estos tipos los cuento con los dedos.

-¿Sobreviviente?– preguntó Kate sarcásticamente.

-Cierto, es mucho menos que eso. Ay Dios, este chico tiene el cuerpo hecho puré. Tiene huesos rotos por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Como es eso de que el G virus costó conseguirse¿Acaso no lo crearon...

-¿Has oído hablar de Hunk?

-Una leyenda viviente y nada más. Don muerte le dicen ¿no?

-¡Señor Muerte! Querida. Bueno, el caso es que el fue el único que sobrevivió y cumplió con su deber de traer una muestra, como suele pasar casi siempre. El creador del virus terminó contaminado por su creación. Lo que Hunk Death cuenta sobre en que se convirtió el tipo ese habla muy bien de esto.– le mostraba un tubo de ensayo con contenido violeta gélido, rodeados de metales en los extremos.

-Aleja eso de mí.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Pero recuerda que si te portas mal con Umbrella podrían inyectarte...

-¡Estoy harta de tus "chistes víricos", Lekterman!

-¡Mira, aquí esta!– señalo él con su mirada un tanque quedando quieto frente a el.

En el veían el cuerpo de un joven. Flotaba en el líquido del tubo transparente en el que estaba metido y tenía algunos conductos clavados en las zonas de las arterias principales. El aparato de apoyo vital hacia esos sonidos tétricos de siempre.

-Sin enfermedades, grandioso. Pero mira que fea tiene esa mano.– decía Lekterman leyendo y redirigiendo la mirada.

La mano del sujeto 198 estaba en carne viva hasta la muñeca, con una cicatriz bastante fiera.

-Es tan joven...– decía Kate dejando salir un poco de humanidad al verlo.

-No debe ser buen tipo si termino aquí. Voy a proceder.

Dicho esto Lekterman apretó unos botones en la consola del tubo. Un pequeño compartimiento se abrió electrónicamente y el científico depositó el tubo con el G virus ahí. Este empezó a vaciarse y se veía como el fluido se traspasaba a un conducto transparente incrustado al brazo del sujeto 198.

-Y bien querida, lo dejaremos en hidroextasis unos meses para que el virus no desestabilicé su cuerpo y se acostumbre.

-¿Crees que bastara con meses?

-Según mis cálculos preliminares, sí. ¿Que nombre le pondremos si sale bien?– bromeó el científico con la pregunta.

-¿Tirano?– mencionó ella con tono poco serio.

-No, ya lo tienen registrado.

-¿G Tyrant?

-Quiero ser más original.

-¿Uno griego talvez?

-A ver, Némesis no se puede.

-Mierda, el que tenía en mente ¿Qué te parece Apolo?

Se tentaron de la risa.

-Bueno, en serio, primero que tenga éxito.

-¿Berserker?– continuó ella.

-¿Qué!

-Déjalo, no era en serio.

-No, espera, me gusta ese que dijiste, Berserker. ¿Qué significa?

-Un fiero guerrero escandinavo ¿En serio te gusta?

-Más me gustara si funciona. Bueno, retirémonos. Yo confiscare al sujeto de pruebas.

Los dos se retiraron dejando ese cuerpo en su lugar. La puerta blindada se cerró detrás de ellos luego de pasar por un sector de descontaminación gaseosa.

-¡Eres creativa para ser una bióloga!– le increpaba Lekterman a su compañera.


End file.
